


Lovefool

by Bwans, sapphicsnake



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwans/pseuds/Bwans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnake/pseuds/sapphicsnake
Summary: Modern!AU where Alucard is a sex worker, and has an established thing with Sypha.  Trevor is a Mess™ and goes to Alucard for services and oops they both catch feelings.Tags and pairings are subject to change as the story continues, and will be updated accordingly.





	1. pretend that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was written together with sapphicsnake! It started as an RP, but we both really liked where it was going, so here we are. Just to give you a heads up, the sex happens right away and is very explicit and will be happening in multiple chapters. Every party is consenting in this fic, but be aware that is very rough. Trevor is an implied alcoholic as well, just to be safe. 
> 
> As always, if there's anything you guys think needs to be added to the tags or notes, let us know and we'll be sure to add it! 
> 
> Title is from The Cardigans- Lovefool (as the first chapter title is as well)

Alucard was meeting a new client today. He perched on a chair at his favorite table in the little coffee shop he did all first meetings in. It was public enough that Alucard felt safe, but busy enough with background noise that no one really paid any mind to anyone else. Plus, it was close to Alucard's favorite hotel.

  
They'd hashed out most of the details of Trevor's request over private messaging on Alucard's social media profile. So it was mostly about seeing if the man actually showed, and if he actually had the cash. And, of course, Alucard's instincts on him. This Trevor seemed like an asshole, but if it became a serious problem, Alucard would just charge him more for services rendered.

  
Sipping his fanciful coffee beverage of choice, Alucard eyed the room. Mostly students working on their laptops, or young professionals rushing through to get their afternoon pick-me-up. Today there was only one awkward seeming first date, and it looked like it was going well. Good for them.

  
Then Trevor entered. And oh, was he a mess, but a handsome mess. Even from this distance, Alucard could see that Trevor's hands were rough. He could tell from the way Trevor moved, and held himself, that the man had some serious macho issues. Oh, this was going to be fun.

  
Alucard flagged Trevor down with an elegant wave of his hand, smirking his pink lip gloss clad lips. He'd done a minimum makeup look today, and kept his outfit casual goth chic. Dark wash skinny jeans, a tight fitting t-shirt (plain black), and chunky shoes. No platforms today. He'd save that for later.

-

Trevor Belmont was not a gentleman in any sense of the word. Sure, he had gone to school, even skipped a grade due to how well he could excel. It was only after his mother passed when he was a freshman in college and his already distant father became even more distant that he decided he didn't want to do school anymore. His mother passed in unusual circumstances to which the details were never given to him. Trevor was smart. He could pick out a major lie when he saw one, and he knew that the one driving force was gone now. He was resourceful, adaptable, and would find a way to survive doing what he knew.

  
That had led him to construction work. Good pay, manual labor that he was good at (it kept his hands from being idle). And then, he could slip out at night and take care of the pesky demon problem lurking around corners, like his family wanted him to. A long family line of hunting demons down and killing them. Throughout his years at home, he had been trained like the rest of the family line. How to hunt and kill dark creatures, his father having a particular focus on vampires and the like. All that had landed him with was more scars than he cared to share stories about, an alcohol dependency, and severe emotional detachment from most things.

  
That was how he had found Alucard. Trevor was no stranger to perusing social media to find what he was looking for. He respected sex workers, honestly, because they did things that no one else could. They provided an outlet for him in a way that helped, sometimes at least. Even when they couldn't help, Trevor knew it wasn't their fault. It was all his own shortcomings and backlog of issues that made it happen.

  
So he moved on, skipping town to town with work and following the money, doing what he could to survive. Knowing that Alucard had agreed to what Trevor was asking for, set firm boundaries and told him the price up front, Trevor was glad to have someone that might just fuck him into complacency for a bit. That's all he really wanted. To feel alive and calm.

  
He hoped it worked.

  
Dressed in fresh jeans, even if they were old and a bit worn out, a fitted black shirt, and a well worn leather jacket, Trevor didn't look terrible. He actually managed to shower and clean his stubble up so he looked presentable, even though he claimed up and down that he did not care about his appearance. He didn't most days. When Alucard waved him down, Trevor sauntered over to him and sank into the booth, hands still shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. "You must be Alucard."

  
Alucard watched as Trevor walked over to him, honey-golden eyes sparkling with delight. He did love his job ever so much. Trevor was one tasty looking snack, and Alucard got to sample him and get paid for it. Bless the Gods above.

  
"I am," he answered, voice deep and sultry, pleasant to listen to. He was putting on a bit of an affect, but he also just naturally had a sensuous voice. "And you are Trevor."  
He let his eyes visibly roam over Trevor's form. The t-shirt he wore clung nicely to his chest, in a way that spoke of great strength. Alucard couldn't wait to see him naked and bound, and at the mercy of his will.

  
Within reason, of course.

  
"Do you want a coffee, or perhaps tea? While we discuss the final details?" He asked, sipping his own beverage, watching Trevor's eyes drift down to his lips.

  
“I’ll take straight whiskey if you’re offering,” Trevor countered with a smug look. He knew this place didn’t carry any alcohol, even if it was a nicer cafe than any of the bars he frequented. But Trevor was one to never shy away from his “gallows humor” and poke fun at himself. At least in some ways. The raised brow from the gorgeous man across the table made him frown a bit.

  
“I’m kidding,” he said, tone flat. Alucard wasn’t one for those jokes, apparently. “Coffee is fine,” he cleared his throat after a moment, leaning back in the booth a little more. The coffee was ordered and brought quickly, Trevor sipping it. He always loved how bitter it could be when it was strong. This place had coffee that was a bit sweeter than he liked, too fancy for what he considered his very blue-collar life. But whatever, he wasn’t there for the coffee. He was there for Alucard and to hopefully find some peace that wasn’t at the bottom of a bottle.

  
“I have payment with me,” he kept his gruff voice low, just for a bit of privacy. “Do you have a place you’d like to go?”

  
"The Blossomwell is just a couple blocks away. They are my preferred place to go. They are quite welcoming, and discrete. Don't worry, I included the cost of a room in the estimate I gave you," he said with a smile, having detected the way Trevor's frown got just a bit more pronounced when he mentioned the upscale hotel.

  
"Are there any changes to your request since we last talked?" He asked, and when Trevor shook his head, he nodded his understanding, "Do you remember the safe words?"

  
“Safe words,” Trevor paused, thinking about it, coffee mug still held to his mouth. “Red, yellow, green.”

  
He had requested a dom. He found one that fit what he was looking for, almost perfectly, and that was all he wanted. Someone that was strong, and given how Alucard looked, despite his almost demure appearance, Trevor could see he was strong. There was something ethereal about him and Trevor fought down the urge to switch into his demon oriented side, if only because he didn’t care about that. So what if Alucard was something non-human? Trevor just wanted to get fucked.

  
The rest didn’t matter so much.

  
Even if it did, Trevor liked the risk. The cost was at least enough for the ritzy hotel on top of it all, even if Trevor was a little weirded out by going somewhere so nice. They finished up their official business easily enough, before paying for their drinks and leaving. Trevor quickly took note of the fact that Alucard was taller than him, which his shoes only made worse. For the most part, their walk to the hotel was quiet. Trevor wasn’t much of a talker, unless he was drunk enough to run his mouth.

  
As it turned out, the staff at the Blossomwell knew Alucard. It was easy enough to get a room, Trevor feeling very out of place standing in the lobby. Soon enough, they were in a room, filled with fine bedding and towels that Trevor thought were just smaller, fancier blankets.

  
Alucard set his bag down on one of the room's arm chairs, draping his jacket over the back of it. He opened the bag and made a happy sound at the sight of all his toys. Ropes, handcuffs, velcro restraints, dildos, strap-ons, candles, floggers, and more. He pulled the rope out and set it on top. They would start there, and move their way forward.  
He walked over to Trevor, all lithe and fluid movement. He placed one hand on Trevor's chest and leaned down to speak closely into his ear. "Undress. Now," he said, his voice stern, with promises of pleasure and pain depending on how Trevor responded.

  
The hand on his chest anchored him back in reality, Trevor smirking when he felt that passive display of dominance. Oh, this was going to be fun. Alucard’s hands were long and elegant, much like the rest of him, but there was power in them. Raising his blue eyes to meet Alucard’s honey colored ones, he clicked his tongue. At least he had mentioned being a brat before this. Now Alucard was going to see it.

  
“Make me,” he didn’t make a move at first, except for maybe steadying himself where he stood. “I’m not that easy to boss around, you know.”

  
A thrill ran through Alucard at Trevor's defiant words. He did not realize just how much he was looking forward to playing with Trevor until this moment. Bold, and brash, and willful, Trevor didn't back down from Alucard's glare. He stepped closer, his hand gently sliding up into Trevor's hair before gripping it at it's roots and pulling his head back, exposing the long line of the other man's neck.

  
"Gladly," he reprimanded, one of his long slender fingers caressing down Trevor's jugular before darting to his jeans, quickly undoing the fastenings so Trevor's jeans. He pulled Trevor to the bed, gripping him still by his hair. He proceeded to push Trevor onto said bed, so his sub was bent over, purring happily at the sight. He leaned over Trevor, hips to hips, one hand still in his hair, the other working his jeans off.

  
"Do you have something you want to say to me?" he growled into Trevor's ear, "An apology, perhaps?"

  
As soon as that hand pulled his head back, Trevor held in a groan. That delicious sting at his scalp made a shiver go down his spine, happy that Alucard wasn’t being gentle with him. The last thing he wanted was a dom that couldn’t deliver. Smirking still, he swore when Alucard pushed him towards the bed, pants already undone. Well, that didn’t take long.

  
The blankets fluffed when he was shoved onto it, Trevor noting how good the room smelled. The show of force made his skin tingle, made that heat start to gather low in his belly. And they were just getting started, too. Trevor wanted it rough, and he wanted to fight for it. He wasn’t going to make any of this easy for his new found dom.

  
“Fuck you,” Trevor growled out, but smiled none the less. The smug look had barely left his face the entire time. What Alucard didn’t think was that Trevor’s hands were still free. For as tall as Alucard was, Trevor found it easy to move him. He pushed off the bed suddenly, much like a pushup with extra weight on his back. Alucard was clearly surprised by the action, releasing his grip on Trevor’s hair.

  
In one fluid motion (more trained and fluid than any normal human should have), Trevor was the one flipping Alucard onto his back on the bed. Jeans halfway undone and riding low on his hips, Trevor straddled Alucard’s hips.

  
“I’m not that easy.”

  
Alucard was startled by Trevor's strength and agility, and how quickly he found himself on his back, staring up at the handsome brunette. He resisted the urge to moan, slipping easily into a submissive state before shaking himself clear of that and remembering what it is Trevor was paying for. A fight, apparently, but one in which he ultimately lost.

  
"Good," Alucard purred, looking up at Trevor as if the other man had won nothing, as if this was all going according to Alucard's plan. It wasn't, but he was very flexible, in more than one way.

  
Pulling on his preternatural speed and strength, Alucard flipped Trevor back so he was on the bottom. Only this time, he also produced a length of rope, tying Trevor's hands above his head, making sure the bindings were nice and tight. With one hand, he held Trevor's bound hands down, and with the other he stroked Trevor's inner thigh, moving higher until he could feel the growing erection.

  
"You want to be fucked, you dirty slut," he cooed happily, smirking when he felt Trevor's dick harden at his words, "Beg for it."

  
“I don’t beg for anything,” Trevor snarled. There was no heat or real anger in his words, but it was true. He wouldn’t beg until he was at the breaking point, and he was far from it right now. His cock already twitched in his jeans, feeling the heat of Alucard’s hand, knowing how close it was. Sure, he could give in and it could be a quick fuck and nothing else.

  
But where was the fun in that? Alucard was expensive, too. Trevor was going to get his money’s worth. It took a bit more force, which surprised Trevor this time, but he still managed to pull off his next move.

  
With another shove, Trevor used his now bound hands to loop his arms over Alucard’s head and onto his shoulders. Grinning, he bucked up and didn’t stop until Alucard’s back hit the wall.

Once he was there, he kissed the taller man hard, their lips crashing together, Trevor even daring to bite Alucard’s full lower lip, suckling on it as he moaned.

  
“If you want me to beg, you’ve got to work harder than that,” his tone was husky and low, lips brushing against Alucard’s as he spoke.

  
"I thought you didn't beg?" Alucard asked as he pulled Trevor close to him, hips against hips, cock against cock.

  
Trevor could have argued, and it was almost expected at this point. He wanted to argue about the wording and contradicting himself, because that was how he always was. But this was quickly pushed from his mind as Alucard ground his hips back against Trevor’s, kissing him hard and practically eating up the moan Trevor let out. Alucard’s hands wandered down to Trevor's ass as he kissed Trevor, sucking the other man's tongue into his mouth, happily swirling his own around the strong muscle. The moan he got from Trevor was just absolutely wonderful.

  
He flipped them so Trevor was against the wall now, grinding his hips as he held his lips a hairsbreadth away from Trevor's. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, darling."

  
That was what Trevor really wanted in all of this, even if he was going to fight Alucard the entire time. He wanted to feel that break, to relinquish all control.

  
Quickly, Alucard bent his head, and bit at the sensitive tissue at the base of Trevor's neck. He was careful to keep his fangs sheathed, and use only blunt human teeth, but even so he used enough force to leave angry, red welts, which he licked when he pulled back.

  
Again with a quick movement, he flipped Trevor so the brunette was pressed with his front against the wall and his back along the hard lines of Alucard's body. He pinned Trevor's hands above his head, and slowly worked the jeans off in their entirety, finally. He spent a bit of time caressing Trevor's butt, but ultimately that was not his goal at the moment. His free hand continued upwards along Trevor's hips, across his stomach, and then up to his chest.

  
Ah, there was the little nub he wanted, Trevor's nipples already firm from arousal. Alucard did not spare time in getting rough with them, pinching just a little too hard, breath rasping on the back of Trevor's neck, his cock hard against Trevor's ass.

  
"What do you have to say now, slut?" Alucard whispered into Trevor's ear, biting at the lobe.

  
“Hm,” Trevor laughed, breathless, as he pressed his forehead to the wall. “If you’re looking for gratitude, you won’t find it here,” he chided, even if Alucard couldn’t see the wicked grin on his face. “Maybe you should keep trying, darling.”

  
Just like that, Alucard had pulled Trevor away from the wall and practically tossed him back onto the bed. Trevor of course had to make a fight out of that, one that resulted in his bound hands being tied to the bed post, hands above his head. His body was a taut line of muscles, stretched under Alucard, still breathing hard.

  
The blond man was over him, hair falling in beautiful, perfect waves. Trevor found he liked that and wished his hands were free to pull it. That would show Alucard for being a fancy asshole.

  
Somewhere in the fray, Alucard had lost his shirt, and his own pants were undone, but not yet off. He hovered over Trevor, looking like a marble sculpture made animate. He perched happily on Trevor's hips, legs on either side of the brunette, pinning him down. He could feel the firm bulge of Trevor's cock against his ass, and gently rocked his hips to produce a moan from the man underneath him.

  
Alucard freed his own cock from his underwear, stroking the long organ as he bit his lip and gazed down at Trevor. Trevor's eyes were locked onto Alucard's hand and how slowly and sensually it worked his cock. He shuddered and let out a deep moan as his other hand caressed his chest. This had the intended effect, Trevor unconsciously straining at the ropes which bound him, clearly wanting to touch as well as look.

  
Which made Alucard stop. He leaned over and pinned Trevor by the man's neck, just hard enough to begin cutting blood supply to the brain, but not hard enough to too negatively affect Trevor's breathing. It was a delicate balance, and Alucard was a careful dom.

  
"Tell me what you want," Alucard demanded. He wanted to hear Trevor profess desire for his cock before he rammed it down the man's throat. And if he wouldn't, well then, Alucard would enjoy hurting him until he would get the admission.

  
“I’d like to see what else that mouth of yours can do besides run on,” Trevor’s lips ticked up and he glared just a little, liking the light growl he got out of Alucard from the comment. Sure, he couldn’t use physical strength, but he could keep running his own mouth to get the point across.

  
The hand at his throat pressed just a touch harder, making Trevor gasp softly, arms pulling at the restraints again.

  
“Show-off,” Trevor snorted when Alucard continued to stroke his own cock as his free hand pressed to Trevor’s neck. The thrill made him ache and wish that they were just fucking already. He wanted to be filled, to be bruised and worn.

  
"Naughty sluts don't get cock," Alucard warned, accompanying soft 'tsk' sounds. He gasped, and moaned, as his thumb gently rubbed the precum around the exposed head of his penis. He smirked as he felt Trevor buck underneath him, a soft whimper involuntarily coming out.

  
"Tell me what you want, Trevor. Or you get nothing," he said, hand still slowly working his cock.

  
Trevor was more turned on than he could ever remember being with any other dom he had taken in the past. He was aching, eager for more, tied down and unable to use any of his physical tricks to get the upper hand. Eventually he squirmed more, watching as that long hand languidly running up and down his cock.

  
This was torture, Trevor thought. But it was so oh so sweet. He whimpered again, bucking in an attempt to feel something. Alucard was holding true to his statement of not giving Trevor anything if he didn’t say something.

  
“Fucking shit, gods dammit it all-“ a series of curses and swears dropped from his lips as he pulled at the restraints again. He wouldn’t say please, not yet, but he would maybe put in a request.

  
“Use me,” he finally breathed out, gritting his teeth when he felt Alucard rock back against his cock. “Fuck-“ he squirmed again. Maybe Alucard was better than Trevor thought, already getting him to start whining like this.

  
“Hit me- touch, anything,” he groaned loudly, though he still refused to tack on a please.

  
Alucard shuddered at how desperate Trevor sounded, biting his lip hard to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Trevor on the mouth, shifting his hips back to grind on Trevor's cock, one hand still wrapped around his lover's throat. Fuck, he loved his job, and hoped Trevor was sticking around long enough that they could have at least a few more sessions together.

  
He broke the kiss and hovered just above Trevor's mouth, moaning as he continued the rocking of his hips. He released Trevor's throat and heard the man gasp and gulp in air greedily, and watched as his need for more built. Just before it got to a point of Trevor acting out, Alucard's hand came flying across his face.

  
Gripping Trevor's face in his hand, he forced the man to look up at him, "You will listen to me. You will obey me," he hissed, "Is that clear?"

  
Trevor grit his teeth, feeling that sting again, that burning so pleasant and sweet against his skin. Alucard’s grip was strong, solid, commanding. It made him ache even more, made him want to beg for the first time. But his defiant side was ever present. Trevor never backed down, even when it would get him what he wanted.

  
Given that he was restricted on what he could do, he glared hard at Alucard, before spitting in the man’s face, a triumphant smirk on his lips as soon as he had done it. “Sorry, darling, I’m not good at listening.”

  
Alucard actually laughed when Trevor spit in his face. He wiped the spittle off and stared at it, absolutely shocked that Trevor had done something so absurdly willful. He loved it.  
Leaning back, he let go of Trevor, smirking as he took the man's own spit and used it on his cock. He made a good show of it, too, letting himself get louder than he had before, stroking faster. He threw his head back as he moaned, hips bucking against his own hand. He slowed down, and stared at Trevor, eyes practically glowing at how hungry his boy looked.

  
He crouched low over Trevor, gripping the man's face in his hand again, "You are the most insolent brat I have ever dealt with," he hissed, "And you will not leave this room until you are screaming my name."

  
Their lips met again, teeth scraping against the soft, sensitive flesh of lips, tongues tangling as moans were gulped down. Alucard pulled up and slapped Trevor again, purring happily at how pink his cheek was. He leaned back down for another kiss, as his nails raked along Trevor's chest, leaving little bright red trails in their wake.

  
Which was, perhaps, a mistake. Alucard felt his fangs come forth at the scent of Trevor's blood. And as Trevor's tongue was in his mouth, there was little he could do to hide them. So he didn't, but neither did he acknowledge them.

  
He sat up and shifted forward, letting his dick bounce against Trevor's mouth. "Do you want it, slut? Do you want my cock?"

  
The fact that Alucard used his own spittle against him was both amazing, and infuriating. Alucard was good, the best perhaps, that Trevor had ever had. He watched hungrily, felt his mouth going dry, until it was caught in another kiss.

  
He moaned for his dom this time, back arching against Alucard, pulling hard at his restraints. Part of it was he liked how much they burned at his wrists, how if he twisted enough, he could feel even more.

  
For a moment, he was sure he felt something sharp against his tongue, and the distinct tang of blood in his mouth. Not an alarming amount, more like he had bit his own tongue and that coppery flavor popped up for a moment. It was gone soon enough and Trevor couldn’t be bothered to care about it anymore.

  
The delightful sting and sharp pain of the nails down his chest is what really started to make him fall apart. Instead of answering the question, however, Trevor had tried to simply take Alucard’s dick into his mouth. That was met with another quick shift, a slap across his ribs this time, nails digging in. Trevor swore as he moaned again, before he heard the question once more.

  
“Yes,” Trevor whined, almost whimpering for Alucard now. “Yes, please-“

  
As soon as Alucard heard that magic word, that word that meant he had broken Trevor's defiant spirit, he shifted so his cock was in Trevor's mouth. He had to steady himself against the headboard, the sudden heat and moisture almost making him come on the spot. Slowly, he pushed his cock in further, watching Trevor carefully. The man underneath him just seemed hungry and horny, and so it was that Alucard found himself with his dick down Trevor's throat.

  
"That's a good slut," he soothed softly, gently petting Trevor's hair before grabbing a firm hold of it and starting to pump his hips. It was an unbearably slow pace, more about making Trevor feel full and used than about Alucard's pleasure, though gods did it feel good. He did this for a time, until he felt it was time to move on. His cock popped out of Trevor's mouth with a satisfying sound, and he smirked when Trevor's little pink tongue flicked out for one last lick.

  
Alucard shifted, so his hips were parallel with Trevor's, so he could feel the man's cock straining against his underwear against his own firm organ. Chest to chest, he reached up and shoved his middle and ring finger into Trevor's mouth. He moaned as Trevor sucked on them, feeling like he was on fire. He removed them and was pleased to see Trevor strain to try and get them back. Good boy.

  
"Are you ready to get fucked, slut?"

  
Trevor learned from prior experience that he was damn good at sucking a dick. And he liked it, too. Once he had Alucard's in his mouth, he moaned around it, whimpered even when his hair was pulled. It was never too much, never pushing him over his limits. His mouth stayed open for a moment as he panted, watching Alucard pull away again, already missing the taste.

  
All of this had been leading to this very moment. Each tug of the restraints, the way Alucard used him, everything felt perfect now. Trevor was panting already, feeling the burn and sting all over his body and craving even more. The heat of Alucard's cock against his own was maddening.

  
"Stop bloody fucking talking so much already," his tone was clipped, breathless. Another swift slap came across his face, Trevor whimpering again. He squirmed, waited and hoped that maybe Alucard would just do it, but like his dom had promised before. He would obey or he got nothing. Trevor desperately wanted to be fucked, so he broke again.

  
"Please, please fuck me," he breathed out, biting back another whine.

  
"Oh, I would love to," Alucard purred, bucking his hips once to listen to the way Trevor cried out when he did. He continued to slide down Trevor's body, leaving bites here and there, before his face got level with Trevor's cock.

  
He purposefully took his time to get Trevor's underwear off of him. Gently, he kissed down the underside of Trevor's dick, before shift upwards again, leaning over to grab the lube and a condom off the bedside table. He drank in every second of Trevor's attention, those blue eyes following his every movement. He gloried in the whine that came from Trevor when he set the condom aside, for now.

  
He dipped the lube down his first two fingers, taking his time to ensure it was warmed and spread quite evenly. He then gently spread Trevor's cheeks, starting by rubbing his opening, watching those hips buck, silently begging for more. He considered getting him to beg again, but he was so proud of how well Trevor was obeying now that he decided to save that for a later session.

  
He slipped one finger in, gently caressing Trevor's insides. Then he slipped the other finger in, smirking at the way Trevor's moans were half whimper. This was good, but he could tell his boy wanted more.

  
He swore a few times again as Alucard teased him, his hips shaking as he strained, hands trembling as well. He shuddered with each moment that passed, waiting for more and to finally feel Alucard inside of him. That was what he wanted more than anything now.  
The curl of the fingers pressed into him made him moan again. It was painstakingly slow, Trevor's cock standing at full attention, leaking precum over his own stomach. He could feel that sensation building, the way Alucard caressed him so tenderly. Trevor felt like he was going to lose his mind before he got to come.

  
"Alucard, please," he whimpered this time, not even embarrassed about how he sounded anymore. He had finally reached that level he had been waiting for, where he was desperate and begging, eager to be filled up completely.

  
Alucard smirked and removed his fingers, grabbing the condom from nearby, quickly slipping his cock into it, and lubing it up, careful to do so in a spot where Trevor could easily see. He pressed his cock against Trevor's tight entrance and watched as the man's breath hitched in anticipation. Slowly, he slid in, one inch at a time. He reveled in the way every inch of Trevor seemed to be shaking, even as he let out soft gasps and low moans.

  
When he was all the way in, he leaned down to bite at Trevor's lip. "Slut," he hissed, before rolling his hips, and basking in the loud moan which came out of Trevor's mouth.

  
He knew Trevor wouldn't be long for this, unless he was careful to draw it out. Whenever he heard his partner's moans reaching a crescendo, when he felt a tightening around his cock, he stopped or slowed down. He did this until he got Trevor to beg to come, which was a fight, of course. But once that magic word was said, once that please left Trevor's mouth, Alucard's hand wrapped around his cock and he thrust in him until they had both come.

  
In the immediate aftermath, the two of them were sweaty and panting, Alucard still in Trevor for a time. Both of their bodies were shaking, from pleasure, from exertion, from exhaustion. Alucard savored the soft groan Trevor let out when he slipped out. The first thing he did was untie Trevor, before dipping off to the bathroom to at least give himself a rudimentary clean off.

  
When he came back out, Trevor was still splayed out on the bed, hand thrown over his eyes, grin on his face. Alucard walked over to his bag and retrieved two bottles of water and two protein bars, which he set on the bedside table before getting out his balms. Trevor has rope burn on his wrists, marks all over his chest, and bite marks in many places.

  
Alucard lay himself out next to Trevor and reached out, touch soft and careful as he put the healing tinctures on Trevor's wounds, "This might sting a bit, darling. And when you've the energy, there's a water and a protein bar for you."

  
Trevor lay there in what felt very much like a drunken stupor, only better. He grinned to himself, not caring about the mess or any aches and pains he felt. He was too sated, too pleased and relaxed to give a single shit about anything else in the world. Tonight, he would get some real sleep.

  
He could hear Alucard rummaging around and then felt the bed dip when he joined him again. Eyes still closed and hand over them, he didn't see what Alucard was doing at first. Then he felt the sting of something on his chest, making him hiss and his eyes fly open.

  
"What is that?" He asked, though he didn't entirely mean the balm being gently spread here and there, coating the little wounds he had gotten. Glancing over, he spotted the water and protein bar, though he had no idea why they were there.

  
"It's just a little home remedy, bit of frankincense and myrrh and eucalyptus. It will help with the pain, and help it to heal more quickly," Alucard answered, reaching up and gently touching the first bite mark he'd left, the one at the base of Trevor's neck. He smiled fondly at it.

  
Oh, he liked this boy. This was a client who could ask him round any time of day or night. Alucard made a mental note to give Trevor one of his business cards, which his work number on it.

  
"When you've recovered a bit, we'll do check-in, as well."

  
"Check-in?" Trevor echoed, because that was new to him. Never before had anyone taken care of him like this. It was strange, made him feel a little uncomfortable in a way that he wasn't sure how to explain. Trevor, for all of his insolence and bratty behavior, didn't know what it was like to be cared for after something like that.

  
He briefly recalled Alucard mentioning "Safe, Sane, and Consensual" in their messages before their meeting, but he hadn't thought much about it. He figured it just meant that nothing would be too crazy, no one would get a limb hacked off or something like that. Trevor didn't always think things through, that was for sure.

  
"Yes, after every session I like to do one. See what you liked, if there was anything you don't want to repeat, all that good stuff. I thought you said you'd been dominated before?" Alucard asked, setting the balm aside now that he was finished.

  
He picked up the water bottles, handing one off to Trevor, and opening one for himself, propping himself up as he drank it down. Trevor was looking at him in a way that made him feel uneasy, because there was something he clearly wasn't understanding, not sure why Trevor was so confused by Alucard's aftercare routine. Was it so different from the others he'd experienced?

  
Trevor took the water, but had a dumbfounded look on his face. He sat up suddenly, staring at Alucard like he was speaking a foreign language. "I have," Trevor pointed out, before starting to frown. "I just don't have any fucking clue what you're talking about," He said in the same gruff tone he had used before. Frankly, the talk of aftercare and checking in made Trevor nervous in a way. He wasn't used to it, didn't like being doted on and cared for in a tender way.

  
Alucard sat staring at Trevor for so long that Trevor actually started to squirm. "You've never had aftercare? Oh, my," he whispered, feeling absolute and abject horror. Who had dared to be so rough with Trevor and not ensure he was okay afterwards? He resisted the urge to cradle Trevor to his chest, as if he could protect him from the world and his own past.

  
"Well, it may be an adjustment, but you will get used to it, and I'm sure come to enjoy it. I promise I'll take care of you, darling."

  
"I uh, hm," he frowned more, resisting the urge to physically recoil from Alucard. He wanted to see the dom again, if only because he hadn't come that hard in ages. But this idea of being tended to afterwards was off putting at best. "You're doing this thing that's...weird, and I don't much care for it," He motioned to the tenderness that Alucard was showing.

  
He had never received that in his life. Not from doms, not from partners, and never from his parents- in the sense that they were caring and taught him how to express emotions.

  
"Oh, do you not want me to lay next to you? I can perch in a chair if this is too close for now. Or was it the balm? You can put it on yourself next time, I apologize, I should have asked first," Alucard said, slowly and elegantly sitting up. He shook his long blond locks out and waited for Trevor's answer.

  
When Trevor continued to stare at him in confusion, he continued talking, "Oh, is it something else?"

  
Alucard was being nice. Nice, caring, considerate. It made Trevor feel all kinds of awkward and unsure, because no one had ever gone about interactions with him like that. He was only getting more frustrated the longer it went on, even as Alucard sat up and asked what else could be bothering him.

  
"You're being nice," Trevor pointed out again. He didn't quite want to do anything that would put Alucard off too much, because he wanted to have future sessions with this man. That had been too good before to give up immediately. But this aftercare nonsense? Trevor wasn't so sure about that. At this point, he was frazzled from the sex, and even more so from how tender Alucard was being now.

  
"I don't get it. I don't want to talk about...feelings and all that nonsense," he shuddered a little, rubbing at his eyes.

  
"Oh," he said, voice soft, Trevor's words sinking in. Trevor didn't like being cared for, being tended to. That is all well and good, Alucard could pull back on the affection (much as he didn't want to), but to not talk about things afterwards? That was too far for him. His heart broke a little at the thought of having to give up such a wonderfully bratty sub because he was emotionally stunted. Perhaps he could convince the man to change his mind.

  
"Well. I'm sorry, Trevor, but if we don't do check-ins, I can't see you anymore. We can adjust them, make them as minimal as possible, if you'd like. But I won't do away with them, especially with how rough you like things. And I wouldn't recommend seeing someone who won't be concerned for your well-being. It's not safe."

  
Now more than ever, Trevor wished he had a damn drink in his hand. Alucard was pointing out safety now, which made him feel awkward. All he wanted was what he got earlier. This was facing years of emotional backlog that Trevor avoided like the plague. Alucard had given him everything he wanted, had been able to keep up and overpower him, and Trevor had always searched for that. He wondered briefly if he should just suck it up and deal with talking.

  
"Wait, wait," he groaned and shook his head. Alucard raised a perfectly shaped brow at him, which made Trevor groan even more. He flopped rather dramatically back into the pillows, hands over his face and feeling that awful squirming in his gut that said he was being emotional. It was awful and he hated it.

  
"I'll...try it," he finally agreed. He couldn't give up a good dom like this. "Just take some getting used to, but I'll give it a shot."

  
"I am a man of much patience," Alucard said with a sly smile, knowing he had demonstrated such patience with Trevor during their session. Maybe Trevor would soften up as they saw each other more, and be willing to accept more affection. Alucard wanted to just drown him in it, even more so now that he could see Trevor was struggling.

  
"We'll make this quick then. Did I do anything you do not want done again? Or go too far with something, scratching or hitting too hard, and you want a less extreme version next time?"

  
Trevor turned to look at Alucard, trying his best to listen to the questions. "No, the scratching and hitting were good," he responded, even if he looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. It was true, at least. He had liked it. He thought again, tried to focus on anything he wouldn't want done again, but was struggling to come up with much. Trevor had always been one of those that when put on the spot, he would flail around a bit and try to think of specifics.

  
"Don't give me a face when I say this," He gave Alucard a pointed look. "I liked all of it. It's what I was looking for," he was struggling to be genuine, but at least he was trying, and able to hold eye contact. "I um, well, especially liked that you, uh, are strong enough to hold me down," he cleared his throat, his chest turning red and spreading all the way up to his ears.

  
"I said don't give me a face!" He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alucard.

  
Alucard laughed and caught the pillow, hugging it close to his chest, still grinning at Trevor. This was good. Trevor just needed to learn how to express himself, and that this was a safe place to do so. Alucard might get smug at being praised for doing a good job, but he would never make fun of Trevor.

  
He tucked the pillow behind him and quickly got on top of Trevor, pinning the man's hands down above his head, smirking, "I like hearing that you liked being fucked by me," he purred, and leaned down to gently nip Trevor's ear, "What else did you like?"

  
Alucard was fast, which startled Trevor a little, though he was still blushing from the admission of feelings. The redness stuck around as he stared up at his dom, feeling a thrill run through him again, hands pinned and eyes suddenly very focused on Alucard's face.

  
"You talk too much," Trevor snorted with a smirk. Somehow, it felt a little easier to talk like this. "But," he continued. "I suppose I didn't mind that, either," he chuckled.

  
Another laughed rumbled through Alucard's chest. He kissed Trevor's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, then nipped at the man's collar bone. He could feel the shifts in Trevor's breath, could tell he was getting him riled up again.

  
"Good boy," he murmured before placing a fiery kiss to Trevor's lips, happily drinking up the ardor he felt. One night, maybe, he could make Trevor come over and over and over. He would like that.

  
Hearing the compliment of “good boy” made Trevor shiver just a bit. It made him feel at peace for a moment, a tingle of excitement. He kissed Alucard back and as he did so, felt the purr of approval. A thought crashed into him, making him heat up all over again and his face turn bright red.

  
Trevor pulled back and stared up at Alucard, eyes wide, face red. Alucard raised a brow again, looked concerned and started to question what was wrong with Trevor’s expression.

  
“Oh son of-“ he groaned and swatted at Alucard. “Don’t look at me like that.”

  
“Why not? Clearly something is wrong.”

  
“Nothing is wrong!” Trevor snapped, wishing he could hide his face but he couldn’t. He was faced with a realization and Alucard knew it was something. “I-“ he struggled and groaned again, avoiding eye contact. “I like being called good boy-“ he said in a rush, face redder than ever. Trevor liked praise when he earned it. And now Alucard knew it.

  
Oh, Alucard wanted to laugh at the irony. The most uppity brat he'd ever had had a praise kink. But he kept the amusement within himself for now, instead letting a languid smile play over his lips. Trevor had admitted to that, had trusted Alucard. It made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

  
"Noted," he whispered, releasing Trevor and shifting to lay beside him again, stretching and letting out a soft sound of pleasure as he did so. His pants were still undone, his underwear a bit stained with lube, but he didn't seem to notice or mind.

  
Trevor was still red in the face, though he had calmed down some when Alucard rolled away. At least that was done and over with, and relatively painless. He didn't miss that he liked to be choked and hit like it was nothing, but confessing to emotions felt like he might actually die.

  
Letting out a long sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to relax again. "At least I'll sleep tonight," He muttered to himself, not realizing he had said it out loud.

  
"Mmmm yes, and you'll get to enjoy this fabulous bed, if you choose to stay here of course. Which you should, because it's already paid for and it's a luxurious experience," Alucard said as he rolled off the bed, fishing around the room for his shirt. He button his pants back up, wiping them down just enough to be presentable, and began gathering his things from around the room.

  
When he was all dressed and ready to go, he climbed back on top of Trevor, letting his hair cascade down next to them. "And when laying in a bed that smells of sex and of us drives you to the point where you have to touch yourself, do think of me, darling," he purred, before kissing Trevor passionately and strutting out the door.

  
He'd made sure to leave his card on top of Trevor's (now neatly folded) discarded pants. He wanted to see this boy again, the sooner the better.

  
Trevor threw another pillow at the door as Alucard slipped out of it, missing the blonde and only hitting the door with a soft thump. He groaned and swore, mad that this stupidly perfect dom had gotten him so well and even madder that Alucard was right. Now the idea was in his head, Trevor pulled himself off the bed and went to shower and clean up himself, admiring the bruises and marks decorating his skin.

  
It was only later that he swore as he touched himself again, cursing Alucard’s name and already wondering when he could see the man again.

  
Gods damn it all.


	2. reason will not lead to solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back! Sorry for the delay y'all. This chapter is shorter, but only so Sypha and Alucard could have all the glory in their little moment. Next chapter should be up much sooner as long I (bwans)...don't...forget.........................enjoy!!
> 
> chapter title is still from lovefool by the cardigans

Alucard had no more clients that day, and so he skipped on home. Sypha, his live-in partner and all around rock, wouldn't be home for another hour or so, and so he decided to go about getting their dinner started. After he changed and took a quick shower, of course. By the time the door opened and Sypha was stepping through, their house smelled of warm spices and roasting vegetables.

"Welcome home!" Alucard cried out from the kitchen.

Sypha let out a long sigh as she walked in, sniffing at the air. “Oh, it smells so good!” She kicked her heels off and hurried into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Alucard’s waist. She was a tiny spitfire of a woman, and she was always excited to come home.

“What did you make tonight?”

Alucard relaxed into the feel of Sypha clinging to him, smooching the top of her head adoringly. How he loved this woman, a big personality in a small package. He hummed happily thinking of all the affection he could get and give tonight.

"Grilled chicken, with a grain salad on the side and apple tart for dessert," he answered her, ignoring the meat on the stove to lavish her with attention. Leaning down, he nuzzled into the sides of her hair, his arms wrapped around her and holding her close. "Missed you."

Sypha’s soft ashen hair fluffed up some, curls around her face getting mussed up but a grin spreading over her face. She had cut it recently into an symmetrical sort of bob, curls springy and fresh. She was still in her business attire from a long day at the boring office. Coming home to Alucard was always a blessing.

“And I missed you,” she rose on her tiptoes, kissing him on the chin before nuzzling into his chest. “You seem very perky tonight,” she poked his chest and laughed softly. “Have a good client?”

"Oh, he was wonderful," Alucard cooed happily, "I do hope he calls again. I have a feeling he will, but it might be a bit because he's a stubborn one. It'll depend on how badly he wants me, which will be in a fight with his denial of his own needs."

Alucard tucked his arms around Sypha's waist and lifted her up so he could nuzzle her happily and stand up straight. Never mind that her feet were a good 30cm off the ground. He loved the perfume she wore for work. It was delicate, but with an undertone of spice. Like her, his Sypha.

"How was your work? Anything exciting happen?"

For a brief pause, Sypha gave Alucard a look. It was one she used on him before when he mentioned a particularly fussy client. She knew what that meant from Alucard, but he hadn't said anything yet to that effect. Maybe he wouldn't stick to this one, like he had to others in the past. When she was picked up so easily, she couldn't help but giggle and grin at Alucard, now covering his face in little kisses as she could reach all of it. Something she had always loved was his height and how he could move her around without even breaking a sweat. The perks of living with a half-vampire.

"If by exciting you mean did I deal with a bunch of assholes, then yes," she nodded sagely. "So many of them think I don't know what I'm doing because I'm a woman, and each time it's hard not to just fry their testicles off with the snap of a finger," she scoffed. Sypha was a Speaker, a mage of sorts, and had found her powers at a very young age, and remained talented at them. Fire happened to be one of her specialties. "Now if I could do it, that would be an exciting work day."

"Keep a list of their names. Do it on the day you finally quit," Alucard suggested. Reluctantly, he set Sypha back down as he had to tend to the food. He flipped the chicken over, making soft noises of approval. He'd timed it just right, bless his instincts.

"Not a bad idea," Sypha sighed as she was placed on the ground once more. She dreamed of the day she could quit working in a damned tax office, even if she was insanely good at it. Handling money was something she had been proficient in for a long time. She sniffed again, peering over his arm to watch and see how the food was looking. Her stomach growled just at the sight of it.

"Why are men so stupid, my love?"

"A question that the universe wants to know. Thankfully you're a smart one. Most of the time anyway," she teased, grinning up at him.

Alucard made a dramatic show of an aggrieved sigh, folding his hands over his heart and looking towards the sky. "Ah, yes. I too have been known to fall for the beautiful siren call of men. Handsome, glorious, stupid beasts that they are."

His attention slid back to Sypha, a grin on his face. "Thank goodness I have you to save me from my foolish heart."

"Stupid beasts indeed," Sypha nodded, still grinning from the reaction she got out of Alucard. "Trust me, if you didn't have me, you'd be neck deep in debt and out of a home, but I'm sure you'd look fabulous doing it," she laughed again. Everything was always in jest with Sypha. She cared deeply for the man she shared a home with. He was her world.

"I love you, Adrian," she nuzzled against his side for a moment, before going to set up the table. She hummed as she worked, both getting things ready for dinner. Soon enough they were eating, Sypha more than happily scarfing down everything Alucard put in front of her.

"Your meals are always the best," she sighed happily, looking to him again as she pat her stomach. "You spoil me."

"I give you absolutely everything you deserve," he responded, still picking at his food. As a dhampir, a half-vampire, he needed human food but he also needed blood. It was a finicky balance to always be dealing with. It was never simple, either, x amount of blood and y calories of food. His body craved and demanded what it wanted, no matter his plans.

And tonight, it was done with his dead-animal and plant-matter stuffs.

"Mm, and I hope I can provide that back to you as well," she hummed and watched him for a moment. "Do you need blood?" She asked. "It has been a few days," she scooted towards him, before getting out of her chair and crawling into his lap. Sypha was, if nothing else, a very affectionate person with Alucard. Bull-headed and strong, she was more than happy to tease him sometimes, and snuggle him until they had to stop any other time. "Or we could lay on the couch and watch stupid sci-fi movies until we pass out."

Alucard scooped her closer, burying his face into her chest, humming happily. He knew he needed blood. He knew it couldn't wait much longer. But it could wait, and all he wanted to do was snuggle with Sypha and watch stupid sci-fi movies. She always passed out before him, and he got to stare lovingly at her half-drooling, completely and utterly relaxed face. Some nights he'd let himself fall asleep on the couch with her, others he'd pick her up and bring her to a bed.

"I vote movie. I'll worry about blood tomorrow."

"If you're sure," she pulled his head back and kissed the tip of his nose, smiling warmly at him. Her hands cupped his cheeks, giving him a look over to make sure he was telling the truth. It was good enough for her for now, so she didn't complain when she was suddenly scooped up and carried into the living room.

Sypha slipped to change into pajamas, more than happy to be rid of her bra and don her favorite giant tee-shirt instead. One she had stolen from Alucard, brandished with the name of his old college. She was on the couch in a matter of minutes, dinner cleaned up and the television already on.

Alucard had shed his shirt while Sypha went to change, content to be in his sweatpants. He pulled Sypha to him when she plopped onto the couch, nuzzling his face into her hair. He loved when she wore his clothes. Even if this shirt had now been in her possession more than it had ever been in his.

"How are your shoulders feeling? I know you get tense at that job of yours. You need a massage tonight?"

"I never turn down a massage," she was already turning around in her spot, more than happy for the extra attention. It was true, her shoulders were usually rather tense after dealing with work all day. And Alucard absolutely magic with his hands, which never disappointed her. The tee-shirt was practically hanging off of one slender shoulder, Sypha all the happier she didn't have to move her hair out of the way now. "Tell me more about your day, love. You seemed pretty excited earlier."

"Oh, yes, he's quite a feisty one, my Trevor," Alucard purred happily as his hands got to work on Sypha's tension. Every so often, as he always did, he would pepper kisses in with the working of her muscles.

"He asked for a dom. Did warn me he was a brat but I had absolutely no idea just how utterly insolent he was when I went in. And oh, it was a joy to break him, getting him to beg," he said, humming appreciatively. "Poor dear, he'd never had aftercare before. I had to dom him into accepting a check-in. He's going to be a piece of work, but I hope he comes back. Clearly he'll benefit from my company."

“Seriously?” Sypha sounded shocked. “No one had ever given him that before?” She looked over her shoulder at Alucard. “How awful,” she did sound upset. It was always a shame when someone was given a bad experience.

But she also noticed that Alucard was fancying this boy already. She pursed her lips and watched him closely for a moment. “You’ve taken quite the fancy to him, hm?”

"He's pretty. And he spit in my face when I had him tied up. It was glorious," Alucard purred. He often got crushes on clients, and it rarely turned into anything that would be a problem. It was part of how he enjoyed his job, the thrill of the intimacy, the glory of being so close to someone for brief moments. Though from time to time his emotionality and need for connection did get him in trouble. Thank goodness for Sypha.

"And he needs so much work, Sypha, he's such a mess," he continued, sighing happily, "He's brash, and utterly unsophisticated, and strong. I'll be ever so sad if he never calls me again. There's so much I want to do to him."

Sypha waited for a pause in Alucard's work to turn around again, this time straddling his lap. She pressed closer to him, cupping his face gently but with that sharp look in her eyes. She knew how this could go, and while she never discouraged Alucard from his job (she did try to help him vet clients from time to time, if he needed it and asked for it), but she worried when he got too emotionally involved with what sounded like an absolute emotionally constipated asshole.

"Adrian," she spoke softly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Be careful, alright? Don't get too invested in him just yet."

"I will be, my love," he whispered, leaning into her touch. He shifted his face and gently nipped one of her fingers, bright eyes shining with mischief as he did so. Sypha always looked out for him, made sure he wasn't putting energy into the wrong people, made sure he had a roof over his head and enough money to buy food. He loved her, and he loved that she loved to take care of him, and he tried his best to take care of her, as well.

"You know I can't resist a mess of a man. But I promise, I will keep it professional."

"I know you can't, love," she laughed softly, her hands sliding back into his hair. She tugged lightly, as if in response to Alucard nipping at her fingers. "And I do think you could do some real good for someone like this boy of yours," she switched to gently rubbing at his scalp, scratching gently and watching as he melted a bit under her touch. She could only smile at how easy it was to tame him sometimes.

"I trust you, love," she leaned in and kissed him again. "You'll be fine."

Their conversation petered out from there, the grizzled tones of a black and white sci-fi movie playing in the background as they made love on the couch. When both had been completely satisfied, they snuggled up underneath the blankets, continuing to watch their familiar film. Sypha fell asleep before Alucard, and once the film had finished he carried her off to her bed, wrapping himself around her underneath her covers to sleep the rest of the night away.


	3. Dear, I fear we're facing a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, banging it out does not always make the feelings go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so much faster than the last! A good feeling, honestly. We can't tell everyone enough how much we appreciate the feedback and reception this fic has gotten. Thank you all so much!!!!

It was three days later Alucard got a text message from Trevor, asking to set up their next session. He smirked to himself as he answered it, playing coy and making Trevor work to find a time for them to meet. Alucard was glad that his skills had outweighed Trevor's stubbornness.

This time, they met in the hotel. Alucard had come early and booked a room, sent Trevor the number via text, and went about getting ready. He did love a second session, and he was quite looking forward to seeing Trevor again. He wondered if Trevor was going to be as willful as he'd been last time, or if there would be a noticeable change, which led him to wondering how many sessions it would take for Trevor to visibly bend to Alucard's will. Never right away, he was certain, but at some point the man's stubbornness would have to give, no?

When Trevor showed, Alucard answered the door looking absolutely glorious. His lips were painted a frosted pink, shimmering even in the low light. His eyes were lined with black, causing them to seem more piercing. He had on no shirt, but was wearing a long, sheer black cardigan and tight pleather pants.  
He towered over Trevor and smirked, "Welcome back, darling."

Trevor felt his heart jump into his throat. Gods the man was beautiful. He stared, blushed a little bit, even if he was frowning and mustering up the best glare he could. Everything about him was attractive and it was infuriating.

Trevor shouldered past Alucard, knowing that getting rough right away wasn't really an issue. "Don't just block the door," he grumbled as he shuffled into the room.  
Alucard just laughed softly as he shut the door behind Trevor. Once the door was shut, it was show time. He quickly got a hold of Trevor and pinned the man to the wall, hips against hips.

"Someone's grumpy," he purred, "Is it because you've missed me?" His eyes sparkled as he watched Trevor. So many things going on in that boy's face. Annoyance, embarrassment, anger, arousal. He leaned in close, glossy lips just barely not touching Trevor's mouth. "Tell me, how many times did you touch yourself and think of me?"

Trevor grunted as he was pinned to the wall, already feeling that spark of excitement as he stared back at Alucard. The fact that the man could look so slight and yet still be so strong was amazing, though he wouldn't say that out loud. Blue eyes cut into a glare as he stared into those sharp golden ones. Alucard was striking in appearance, and gods damn it all he knew just what Trevor was thinking. Sure, Trevor knew he wasn't the most complicated man around to figure out. But he liked to think that he wasn't that much of an open book as Alucard made him feel.

"And how is that your business, hm?" the corner of his mouth ticked up in a smirk, hands going to Alucard's chest. He gripped onto his shoulders and pushed the taller man back until he hit the bed. "You're arrogant, you know that?"

"And you're an asshole," Alucard answered, laughing softly, looking positively devilish with his hair spread out behind him on the lush comforter. He stretched out like a lazy house cat, arching his back and watching Trevor's eyes slide across his lithe form.

"Try telling me something I don't know," Trevor scoffed at the comment. He knew he was an asshole. Sometimes, he even prided himself on that. Not necessarily in a good way, though. He watched Alucard, drinking in how he looked sprawled on the bed, hair out behind him. He was picturesque and beautiful.

"That doesn't change the fact that you want me," Alucard purred, gracefully sliding into a sitting position, grabbing onto Trevor's belt and pulling the man forward. With Alucard on the bed, and Trevor standing, Alucard's head was just above crotch height. Perfectly suggestive, absolutely in power. He tilted his head up to smile at Trevor, one hand cupping Trevor's groin to feel his cock. Half-mast already. "So eager, darling."

Trevor moved forward at the pull, bracing himself on Alucard's shoulders again, before biting his lip when his dom grabbed his groin like that, shuddering just a bit.

"Bastard."

"Brat," Alucard purred, grinning up at Trevor. He rubbed at Trevor's cock through his pants for a bit, making sure to make a show of it, staring into Trevor's eyes and drawing the man's attention to his luscious and full lips.

He felt a thrill of satisfaction at Trevor's half-whine of protest when his hand slid away from the man's cock. Slowly, he undid Trevor's pants, leaning in to kiss along the trail of hair on Trevor's lower belly. His hands slid up underneath Trevor's shirt, and with a glance upwards he raked his nails down Trevor's chest.

Trevor bit his lower lip for a moment, shivering in anticipation. The way those full lips trailed down his lower belly made all the heat go rushing down, Trevor almost willing to let Alucard have at him without much of a fight. The nails to his chest were causing much of the same effect, until they passed low on his ribs on the left side.

All at once there was a much sharper, stinging pain. Trevor hissed and grabbed Alucard's hand. "Yellow," he managed after taking a second to think of what the right word was. It wasn't severe pain, but it was enough he thought he should point it out. Alucard had paused instantly at the call of a safety word, hands waiting to see what Trevor needed.

"Just a bruise on that side. Fell at work," he grumbled, tugging his shirt up to prove it was just in fact a nasty bruise. There were others on his body, but that one was tender. "Just- avoid that area, I guess. Everything else is fine."

Alucard shifted upwards and gently laid a kiss on the bruise, no pressure upon it, just a butterfly wings of weight. It was a most tender action, and he turned concerned golden eyes back up to Trevor when he'd settled down again. He reached up and gently cupped Trevor's face.

"Are there any other areas that are tender and sensitive today? That you don't want touched, or I need to be gentle with?" he asked, wanting to know before they continued.

Trevor was startled by the tenderness again. There it was- that caring and sweet side that Alucard apparently had and it made Trevor feel all sorts of strange. He shifted a little, checking his body here and there as he tried to remember all the places he should watch for.

For the most part, he was thankful that his late night escapades hadn't left any claw marks or wounds, just bruises and tired muscles. "Mm, not really," he shook his head, being honest and answering simply for once. "Just that one. The rest aren't that bad."

"The rest? Must've been quite some fall," Alucard said, placing a little kiss on Trevor's belly, "Color?” he asked, peering back up at Trevor. If Trevor needed to wait, that was fine. If Trevor needed more affection, he was glad to provide it, though he doubted that would be the case with Trevor. Now, or for a while yet, if ever. But whatever Trevor needed, Alucard was excited to give.

"Hazards of working construction," he lied easily, and even then, he wasn't entirely wrong. Construction could be dangerous work- not that he was ever that carefree about it. Trevor was actually a rather serious worker when he wanted to be. What he wasn’t about to mention was that these bruises were from a much different job, the one he never told anyone about. "Green," He let out a little sigh. As much as he denied it, as much as he wanted to pretend he didn't want it, Trevor deep down yearned for those little kisses and touches. Affection was strange to him as he had no idea how to accept it and process it. But he did ache for it.

With that little word, Alucard's eyes went from caring and sweet to mischievous. He turned his head and nipped Trevor just above his hip bone, strong hands stroking down his sides to hold those hips firmly, long delicate fingers digging into flesh. Hunger licked at him strongly as his hands continued down, gripping Trevor's firm and thick thighs. He wanted those legs wrapped around him, and he wanted Trevor to beg for release.

"Are you going to be a good boy today, or am I going to have to tie you up again?" Alucard asked, looking back up at Trevor. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"When am I ever good?" Trevor grinned, watching as Alucard kissed and nipped at his skin. Each little touch was like a spark of electricity and Trevor loved every second of it. He shuddered and let his hands go forward, sliding into Alucard's golden locks and pulling, tugging his head back so Trevor could look down into those striking eyes. "We already both know I don't take orders well," he pulled Alucard's hair a little harder, grinning at the look on Alucard's face.

Alucard had stifled the moan that nearly came out of him at Trevor's firm grasp. Gods above, he wanted this man to ravish him the way he had been ravished. But that is not what they were there for, Alucard sternly reminded himself. And so he let a sly smile play over his lips.

"And here I thought you wanted to be dominated, not to dominate," he cooed, though absolutely nothing in his stance said he was giving in to Trevor's little display of power.

And then a mere moment later, Alucard had flipped Trevor onto his back on the bed, and was hovering over him. In his surprise, Trevor had let go of Alucard's hair and it fell around them, creating a barrier between them and the world. Alucard dipped his head down to Trevor's mouth, briefly letting a heated kiss play upon their lips. He then gripped Trevor's hair and pulled it back, biting along the other man's neck, none too gently.

Trevor started to blush, to come up with some kind of argument that would show he wasn't just trying to dominate Alucard. But that ended quickly enough when the taller man flipped him around, Trevor letting out a soft _oof_ when he hit the bed.

He gasped when his hair was pulled, neck exposed and stretched just for Alucard. There was no stopping the moan that pulled from his throat as Alucard bit a trail down it, Trevor already appearing more eager than he had meant to.

"Eager boy," Alucard purred against Trevor's mouth, having shifted up to kiss him again. His hand still had a firm grasp on Trevor's hair, and he debated letting go to see what Trevor would do. Maybe in a bit.

"Tell me what you want, Trevor," he growled, pulling Trevor's hair harder, looking every bit the dangerous being that he was, though he was careful to keep his fangs sheathed, for now. Even if he did suspect Trevor of being in the not-so-human category.

Trevor whined some again, shifting under Alucard. He smirked after a moment, knowing full well that Alucard was likely trying to goad him on. And oh, how Trevor wanted to play. He had landed in a position with Alucard between his legs, Trevor using that to his advantage, wrapping them around the other man's waist and pulling him down. Once he was low enough, Trevor flipped them again and pinned Alucard.

"I want you to try harder," he grinned, that mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm not begging you for anything at this rate."

Alucard laughed softly, pulling Trevor down and kissing him hard. He could see how much fun Trevor was having. Last time, he had been so serious and so antagonistic. Now his antagonism seemed playful, in jest, and it warmed Alucard's heart, even as his inner Sypha voice told him to be careful.

His gentleness turned harsh in an instant when the hand he'd been cupping Trevor's cheek with whipped back and then across Trevor's face. He then gripped Trevor's face harshly and pulled it so they were looking eye to eye. "Do not talk to me that way, slut."

"Oh yeah? Or else what?" Trevor asked, and his question was met with a devilish smile on Alucard's face, which sent a thrill through him.

"Punishment, of course," Alucard said, and before Trevor could say anything snarky back, he had Trevor face-down into the bed. Quickly, he whipped Trevor's shirt off, and holding him down pulled out a flogger he'd tucked by the bed earlier.

He sat on Trevor's hips, trailing the many ends of the tool lightly over Trevor's now-exposed back. "Do you have anything you want to say, slut? Do you want to apologize?"

Trevor struggled for a moment, realizing that Alucard was very much keeping him down and in one place. When he was flipped around and his shirt was pulled up, another thrill went through him, wondering what Alucard might try. Gripping on the sheets, he tried in vain to buck the dom off, but nothing happened. Alucard held him down, Trevor feeling the ends of the flogger tickling his back. The sensitive tickle of them, when he knew what they would mean in a moment, made him even harder, his dick pressing harder into his jeans.

"Fuck no," He snorted and felt Alucard press down into his rear, making him groan. "I won't apologize for shit."

Alucard's hand was quick, and he knew the sting would be sharp. The first strike across Trevor’s back brought that glorious bite of pain in full force. Alucard paused after the first lash, asking Trevor for a color, and when he received the answer as 'green', he served two more in quick secession. After that, he set the tool aside. He gently ran hands along the bright pink marks on Trevor's back, making a pleased sound as he did so.

It was mind-blowing in a different way, Trevor realized faintly, his skin tingling all over and his cock pressing hard into the bed. Even the feel of Alucard’s long fingers so delicately tracing over the forming welts had felt like a new wave of pleasure.

Alucard proceeded to press himself against Trevor's back, hand back in the other man's hair, holding his head in place. He trailed bites up Trevor's neck, and then nipped his ear lobe. His cock was hard, and pressed against Trevor's firm ass.

"You're a naughty, willful slut," Alucard growled into Trevor's ear, adding internally and I love every second of it.

"And you're still a bastard," Trevor chuckled, cut off as he whimpered when Alucard bit at his ear again, growling along with it. Trevor arched under him as best as he could.

"A bastard whose cock you long for," Alucard purred as he shifted released Trevor's hair, and got up from the bed. He could see the look of confusion, of curiosity on Trevor's face when the man turned over to watch Alucard, as he moved across the room. "Get undressed," he commanded, pulling out what looked like a roll of duct tape. It wasn't, it was vinyl 'tape' that didn't have any adhesive, but instead stuck to itself. And body-safe, of course. "Now."

Trevor watched Alucard closely, confused about what he could be getting this time. Tilting his head a little, Trevor smirked when he saw the 'tape'. Rising to his feet, he took a few quick steps to Alucard, only left in his jeans for now.

"And if I don't?" He asked, not afraid to get close to Alucard's face. Of course as much as he wanted to feel more, he had to push buttons first. It was how Trevor worked.

"If you don't, you will be undressed, and you will be punished," Alucard answered easily, one of his hands going straight to Trevor's cock, rubbing at it through his pants. He could feel his own cock harden in response to how hard Trevor's was. Gods, he wanted to see that cock, wanted to touch it and taste it.

"Something tells me you're going to be impatient," he purred, eyes flashing deviously, "So your punishment this time, if you do not get undressed, and force me to do it for you, will be that you won't get to come until I say so."

He smirked at Trevor, loving the way his defiance slipped into heated ardor, even as the other man considered what he was going to do. Alucard would enjoy a victory either way. If Trevor listened and undressed, it meant Alucard was gaining more influence and control as the dom. If he didn't and remained his willful self, Alucard got to deny him orgasm and get him to beg harder than he'd ever begged before.

"Really now?" Trevor asked, folding his arms over his chest. He weighed his options, wondered if he had it in him to hold out and keep pushing Alucard. The promise, or punishment, was something Trevor was terribly curious about.

He also had the idea that he could perhaps work his way towards something more than Alucard said. Just to see how far he could push. "Well then," he hummed and moved one hand, sliding it across Alucard's chest. "Guess we'll get to see how long this can go, hm?"

Alucard feigned a sigh, over-dramatic and corny as he could possibly make it, "Ah, the stubborn will of the sub lives on," he lamented, smiling a small but genuine smile when he got a little laugh from Trevor at that. He let the moment hold for a bit before pulling Trevor to him, kissing him passionately.

"I look forward to testing your limits, Trevor," he purred softly against Trevor's lips, even as his hands quickly secured Trevor's wrists in the tape.

Slowly, Alucard got down on his knees in front of Trevor, who’s hands were now bound in front of him. He undid the button of Trevor's jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down while maintaining eye contact with Trevor. From there he swiftly removed the apparel, and purred happily at the sight of Trevor's cock through his boxers.

Gently, he kissed the organ, nuzzling it through the fabric, humming happily. Then he stood, one fluid motion that spoke of strength and grace. He took Trevor's chin roughly in his grip, smirking down at his boy.

"I shall break your will tonight, slut. This I promise."

Trevor was a little startled at how fast Alucard had his wrists bound, but pleased in the end. He refused to help, making Alucard take the rest of his clothing off with a grin on his face. At least he wasn't breaking just yet. He knew that things could get much more involved before that happened.

All Trevor could do was sigh out a soft moan when Alucard toyed with him, a little tingle of pleasure going down his spine. But he reminded himself that he was going to do his best to hold out as long as he could, even though he knew he would ultimately lose this little game with his dom. The rough grip made him whine, but his eyes stayed focused on Alucard. "I'd like to see you try."

Alucard slapped Trevor hard before roughly shoving him back onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, straddling the man's hips and pinning his arms above his head. He bent down and kissed Trevor, a passionate kiss full of lust.

"You shall see it," Alucard purred against Trevor's lips before taking the lower one between his teeth.

The rest of the session lasted for hours. It took a while to get Trevor to be any kind of compliant, and once he was, the orgasm denial really began. By the end of it, Alucard was nearly an expert at how to get Trevor just barely to the edge of orgasm before reeling him back. Eventually, when he decided Trevor had been good enough to come, Alucard allowed him to release into his mouth. And he'd lapped up every little bit of it.

It had been quite the session. Alucard lay next to Trevor, breath heavy, as he rested briefly. He wanted to get up and get them water. He needed to get the scissors to cut Trevor out of his bonds. But he needed just one little moment before he could do anything.

Trevor was only vaguely aware when Alucard finally started to move again, having laid there in a blissful daze for a while now. He felt his hands come free from their bond, barely registering the ache in his arms from them. Not often did Trevor ever feel like this, and it was certainly nothing all the alcohol in the world could mimic.

Once he was free, Trevor shifted around some, readjusting himself but feeling flimsy at best. Alucard's hand went to his hair, Trevor purring some at the feel of it. The pleasure had left him feeling boneless and tired, that bone deep exhaustion that somehow felt _good._

The look of pure bliss on Trevor's face made Alucard's stomach do flips. He gently pet at the man's hair, pushing strands of it off of his face. The little happy sound that came from Trevor caused a big and bright smile to break out on the dhampir's face.

"Feeling good then?" he teased gently, laughter in his eyes, and joy in his heart.

"Mm," was all Trevor said at first, still relaxed under Alucard's hand. He had no urge to move at all, soaking up the comfort for once in his life. He might have been a little fuck drunk, but he didn't really care at the moment. "I'll never need another dom in my life again," he laughed quietly to himself, eyes closed as he shifted a little closer to Alucard.

Alucard laughed lightly at the praise. When Trevor shifted towards him, curled up just a bit on his side, he automatically started gently rubbing his back. He could feel the welts the flogger had left, fingers dancing a trail along them.

"You're only saying that now because your brains are utterly scrambled by the hormones and chemicals running through your veins," he teased, leaning over and kissing Trevor softly on the mouth, "You may yet change your tune."

"Hormones, chemicals, whatever," Trevor snorted and couldn't help but kiss Alucard in return, even if it was a bit sloppy. The hand on his back was soothing, even with the slight sting of the welts. They weren't terrible, and Trevor enjoyed the mark they were sure to leave.

Seeking out warmth and most of his walls down, Trevor continued to scoot towards Alucard. He shifted against him, feeling the dhampir move an arm around him. "Don't give a shit what may change later. Now is good," he mumbled, snuggling up to Alucard with ease.

Alucard felt his heart flutter in a way that was all at once intoxicating, wonderful and a portent of doom. Sypha had warned him, he'd thought he was treading well and keeping things strictly professional, but his little crush felt like it was going deeper. What a problem.

Even so, he nuzzled into Trevor's hair, unable (or more likely, unwilling) to resist giving affection to this thorny man who had let his guard down. Gods, what a fool he was. But it was how he was, and he could not and would not change it for anything. No matter what hurt came. "Now is better than good. Now is wonderful."

"Maybe this aftercare shit isn't so bad after all," his voice was muffled by Alucard, but still clear enough. Trevor pressed a little closer, relishing in how it felt to have a warm partner to hold onto, to feel that security that he had craved for so long. Trevor didn't know how to put it into words, didn't know what he was craving or what it meant. He just wanted to keep feeling whatever this was at the moment.

Of course, being the man he was, it was also easy to press down the feeling he felt bubbling up in his chest. He didn't care about those, or so he told himself. Didn't want to think about how he felt safe with Alucard, and it was more than just the sex being so good. Talking about feelings was like pulling teeth for Trevor, so he swallowed them down and pretended they weren't there.  
Trevor went still again, not sleeping, but not having the energy to move or say much else.

Alucard stayed holding Trevor for a while, before it was truly past time for him to leave. On the way home, he had a lot to think about. Was he developing non-professional, over-the-line feelings for Trevor? Or was it a normal client-crush, something that wouldn't fade with time but also wouldn't grow deeper? Only time could tell, and in the meanwhile he was absolutely not breathing a word of this to Sypha. He wanted to figure it out on his own, if he could. He'd only bother her if things got worse.


	4. i don't care if you really care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is an asshole. Alucard deals with that as best as he can. 
> 
> chapter title is, you guessed it, lovefool by the cardigans.

Over the next few weeks, Trevor continued to ask to see Alucard, and Alucard continued to pretend he was too busy before ultimately giving in as an absolute power play with his little brat. He could practically hear Trevor huff from the other side of their digital connection, and it sent a thrill through him.

It was after their fifth session, as they lay in their naked sweaty glory, that Alucard realized he needed Sypha's help. Trevor lay beside him, looking all happy and spent, and when he'd looked up at Alucard with drunk eyes, their legs intertwined in post-coital cuddles; that is when he realized he wanted to give the world to Trevor. And that things had gone too far, in his feelings.

It had been a morning session, and therefore he'd had all afternoon to brood and dwell before Sypha got home. As he did, he'd cleaned the entire house, went about re-organizing the kitchen, and started an elaborate meal for dinner. These were not atypical behaviors for him when he had something on his mind.

And to top it all off, he didn't even hear Sypha come home, startling when he saw her in the kitchen doorway, looking curiously at him. He flitted over to her and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Welcome home, my love."

Sypha had been watching Alucard when they were home together. Work was going well for him, it seemed, and he was happier than ever. It was always good to see her love flourishing and finding peace in life, that she was sure of. But, she also knew how Alucard ticked. 

Part of her was worried, of course, not so much of Alucard having a relationship outside of their own, but for him being hurt. It had happened in the past, and Sypha swore she would always be there for him. She feared for his heart being broken again, but never interfered. Alucard was a grown man and she would not stop him or try to control him. It felt wrong to do so.

When she came home that day and noticed the house had been cleaned and reorganized. That was the biggest sign that something was off, so she instantly began to worry. Finding her love in the kitchen, she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorway, waiting for him to notice her. She kissed him back, smiling as she looked up at him. 

"What's on your mind, hm?" Sypha asked without waiting. "Don't give me the looks, Adrian, I know when you're stress cleaning." The use of his birth name only came out in serious moments like this, when Sypha was communicating that she wanted an answer. 

Sypha saw right through him, as always. Gods, how he loved this woman. He stroked her cheek lovingly, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. He remembered his life before she came into it. It was bleak, and harsh, and had no light in it save the satisfaction he gained from work. Having Sypha kept him going on the days when nothing seemed to matter.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. "I'm so glad you love me, too."

Her little laugh sent a thrill through him, even as he knew that she was going to give him a stern look and insist he actually answer her question. Which is precisely what she did.

He sighed, keeping his arms around her, "I've developed... feelings. For a client. I don't know what to do about it. Should I ignore it, and keep seeing him? Should I just cut him off and split? Should I try to form something outside of our professional relationship? I don't know which would hurt less."

Sypha frowned a little, brow creased in worry. She knew that this was a hard spot for him to be in, and she knew how deeply he could care for people when his feelings became involved. All of the options were tricky, she thought, and she wished there was an easy one that wouldn't hurt him too much.

"I would recommend not seeing him, at least for a while," She started, and saw the hurt flash in Alucard's eyes. Oh, her boy was already in love. "It could give you space to sort your mind out and decide how you feel for sure. Or," She started, which kept Alucard's eyes on her. She was trying to give alternatives, if only so she didn't hurt him more. 

"Try to talk to this client," She paused, quirked one brow up at him. "I'm assuming it's the brat you told me about," she had to laugh again when Alucard let out a sighed yes. "In the end, Luc, I just want you to be happy. If you think talking to him might bring about something else, then try it. If not, then give yourself a break so your own heart can heal."

That was the ever present question, wasn't it? Did he think something could happen, or not? Trevor seemed to be warming up to him in a way he hadn't expected, but that didn't mean it would or could grow into anything more for the man. And he was such a hurt soul, unable to face his own feelings, let alone someone else's. And that only made Alucard want to bring him into his life more, so he could help, so he could heal.

"I hate having feelings. They're the absolute worst," he lamented against Sypha's neck. He squeezed her close as his heart ached in that way that made it feel like someone had a grasp on it and was clenching their fist tight. "I think I'm going to take a break from him. For a little while, anyway. I want more with him, gods do I, but... I just don't know."

Sypha wrapped her arms around him tightly, nuzzling against him to try and comfort her boy. "It's okay to not know right now," she hummed, reaching one hand up to pet his hair. She would hold him close as long as he wanted or needed. There was no changing that.

"A break could be a good idea. Distance would allow you to work on how you feel outside of your times with him under the professional setting," she reminded him, still petting his hair. "And if the feelings don't go away after a while, you can try talking to him. Or you can cut him out completely. Either way, I've got your back."

"I love you," he whispered, shifting to kiss her mouth. Sypha was so good to him, good for him, and he wouldn't ever want to be without her, for as long as she'd have him.  
"I hope you're hungry," he said once he'd broken the kiss, hands still gently framing her face, "I may have gone a bit overboard with dinner."

He smiled down at her, looking half-embarrassed and half-hopeful. He wanted praise for his work, even if he had done it out of stress. He wanted to know Sypha would enjoy the fruits of his labor.

"Maybe," she smiled at him and kissed him back, before going with him to see what dinner was. "But your food is always amazing and I'm hardly upset at having an extravagant meal," she grinned and thanked him for working so hard, even if it had been out of stress. She knew he needed the reassurance, and she was always more than happy to give it. 

\--

Trevor had gotten a message from Alucard saying that he was going to be busy for a while, and unavailable for any sessions. Which was fine, Trevor knew that Alucard had other clients and a life, so at first, the message didn't bother him at all. It was to be expected sometimes and Trevor knew he didn't get special treatment.

But then time kept droning on. Trevor went to work, went home, and drank. It was his method to deal with the fight against emotions and the stress of hunting demons as well. He drank away his problems, tried to forget all the nasty things that cropped up in his mind as time went on without the distraction of Alucard.

Had he really become so reliant on another person? It made him angry to think about it, when Trevor had prided himself on being alone. Self-sufficient, even if poorly so. Trevor had only ever really had himself and everyone else in his life was just temporary. Replaceable and lost. So, when Alucard said he would contact him and more time passed with no updates or information, Trevor figured he had been written off.

That was normal for him, at least.

So with that, Trevor threw himself into more work and drinking. Hunting more, being more reckless than he should be, because in his lack of recognizing emotions, Trevor did not want to admit that he missed Alucard. That he wished he could see the dom again because gods damn it all he was really starting to care about him. 

But that wasn't their relationship, or what they were supposed to do. It was never about any of that. More often than not in the time that passed, Trevor found himself at the bottom of a bottle. He had gone out after demons more frequently, despite the weather turning cold and rainy. Self preservation? Trevor had never heard of it.

He didn't care. In the end, this was how everything always went. So he focused on taking out some demons instead, somehow still a sharp fighter even when he was drunk. At least, sometimes. This night had landed him on a park bench with a few new wounds that would be sure to add to his scars, drunk, and feeling like shit.

\--

Alucard had been a bit of a mess over the few weeks he hadn't been seeing Trevor. He managed to maintain his fabulous persona with his other clients, but when he was off duty, he was a wreck. He hung around the house in his pajamas, or old sweatpants, hair pulled back in a scrunchy, makeup smeared and faded because he hadn't bothered to properly take it off.

Tonight, he was doing some middle of the night cleaning. He couldn't sleep, and Sypha was well out, so he decided he might as well be productive. Nothing too intense, just doing the dishes and wiping surfaces, etc. He was contemplating deep cleaning the bathroom when he heard his work phone chime. If a client wanted him urgently, he could make that work. Can't sleep? Might as well make money.

Only, it was Trevor.

And the text read _'d oyou hate me? wlell TOO BAD, I hate YOu first'._

Alucard stared at it for a long while, trying to figure out what the fuck this meant. Trevor had interpreted his silence and space as hatred. That wasn't too surprising. He was lashing out, pretending the antagonism had come from him first, probably as a way to protect himself.

Gods damn it all, it made Alucard's heart hurt. Fucking asshole man-child Trevor.

He composed several texts and deleted them. He considered not responding at all. But ultimately, he couldn't stop himself.

_‘Trevor, I don’t hate you, and you don’t hate me. Are you safe right now? Do you need me to call you a cab home or something?’_

-

Trevor felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, fumbling to get it out again before dropping it on the pavement. Swearing, he picked it up again and was relieved that the screen wasn't cracked. But then he wished it had been, because Alucard had responded.

"Gods damn, who does that beautiful bastard think he is," he slurred to himself, glaring hard at the phone as if that was going to be enough to show Alucard what for. He tried to type a few times, felt like his thumbs weren't working too well anymore, then realized distantly that his hands were a bit numb. Or too cold to function.

Trevor didn't really care either way. He snorted at himself, finally composing a text that made sense, instead of the scrambled text he had sent before. Trevor didn't realize that all his failed attempts at a reply had been sent to Alucard, though it was only a series of numbers and letters that made no sense.

_'i dont ned a cab or ANythin'_

Yeah, that seemed like a good response. He wanted to rant on and call Alucard all kinds of names, but wasn't able to compose a text properly.

-

Alucard watched as texts came in, key smashes and autocorrected nonsense. Then a coherent text. Claiming he didn't need a cab, though he clearly needed something. Maybe just sleep and time.

Staring at the string of nonsense, Alucard puzzled over what he could do and what he should do. He could leave Trevor be, assume he was at home or in a bar and could get himself home safely. He could hunt Trevor down and make sure the man was safe, maybe help him if he wasn't.

He decided, for now, to just send another text.

_'are you safe?'_

-

Trevor glared at his phone again. It was stupid and upsetting, because Alucard had the audacity to ask if he was safe and in a good place. How dare he show he cared! Trevor grit his teeth and wondered if he should stop texting all together. This wasn't going to lead anywhere good, if only make the dom hate him even more. Trevor was convinced of that much for the time being, but he was also incredibly drunk. 

_'im always safe bitchd'_ he managed as a reply, easily the most coherent thing he had said through all the messages. Staring at the screen, he decided he should add on to it and really drive the point home. He would show Alucard one way or another. 

_‘no ones gona FUCK with a bleding men on a bench park! i lok like i could kill u and I WILL!'_

-

Okay, well, he clearly wasn't safe. Alucard lay his head in his hands and sighed. He was going to have to go find his boy and pull him in from out in the cold. And apparently treat actively bleeding wounds?? Why were the men Alucard fell for always such a gods damned mess?

He threw a jacket on over his pajamas, figuring the sweatpants would be warm enough for him. He left a note on Sypha's bedside table that he was going out to rescue an idiot and that he would be back as soon as he could. That he had his phone on him if she needed him. Technically, he had both his phones on him.

When he got close enough, he could smell Trevor. The man was bleeding, and Alucard simultaneously wanted to take care of him and lecture him about how fucking stupid it is to not get wounds treat asap. When Trevor came into sight, he could see the smoke of a cigarette wafting around him.

Alucard came up from behind him, leaning against the bench. "Oh yes, you definitely look ferocious, sitting there all manly and letting your wounds bleed all over you. You are correct, no one will mess with you. However, I wouldn't exactly say you're safe, hmm?"

\--

Trevor had thought he had the upper hand in all of this nonsense, smiling smugly to himself as he tucked his phone away. Alucard didn't send a message back, so clearly he was the one winning here. The rain had stopped, at least, and Trevor finished off what was left in the flask he carried with him sometimes.

Now it was time to sit on the park bench until he felt well enough to attempt moving again, smoking and blowing clouds into the darkened sky. He was completely lost in thought for a while, the cigarette hanging from his lips. That was when a voice cut through all of it, when he hadn't heard anyone approach at all.

That usually meant danger. Trevor snapped into his instincts for a moment, shifting easily and turning with force, throwing a punch at whatever might be sneaking up on him. A hand caught his fist with alarming speed, holding it in place. That hand was attached to Alucard, Trevor realized after a moment, which made him even angrier.

"How in the fuck did you get here?"

"I walked," Alucard answered with biting sarcasm, "But if you meant how did I find you, your find my friends is active."

He looked Trevor over, worry causing creases to rise up in-between his eyebrows. Trevor looked like he'd been fighting, and some serious fighting, too. This must be how he got his release if he didn't have someone to consensually hurt him. What an absolute fool.

"What in the world have you been getting up to, darling?" he asked softly, reaching out to tenderly touch one of Trevor's wounds.

Trevor slapped Alucard's hand away from his arm, pulling back from the touch and frowning hard. Now that he wasn't scared into acting on instinct, it was clear how much he had had to drink that night. He wavered a bit where he stood, though his eyes never left Alucard.

"Just doing my job," Trevor huffed, still not feeling the cold around them. He didn't want to be doted on, or cared for. No one else cared for him, so why should anyone else start now? Trevor sank back into the bench and closed his eyes for a moment. "You can go home. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You're drunk out of your mind, clearly getting into fights, I don't believe for one second you got those injuries doing construction, or that they'd let you walk away without treating them," Alucard huffed as he shifted to sit beside Trevor on the bench, huddling up in his coat as a shiver ran through him. The cold wouldn't kill him, but it wasn't exactly comfortable, either.

"I am not leaving you alone. Let me walk you home, do a bit of first aid, and then I'll leave you be. Okay?" he offered, sounding annoyed though there was worry in his golden eyes, looking like a bright harvest moon in their current lighting.

Trevor was silent beside Alucard. He opened his eyes again and peered over at the man, who he had never seen in such a state of...unprofessional looks. Trevor had to remind himself again that Alucard was a human, with a life and feeling, like most people. He didn't say anything to Alucard's offer, instead shifting his focus to a tree in the distance.

It took some effort to not blurt out that he wasn't talking about construction, but no one knew about his side job. He especially couldn't just spout it off to anyone around, lest he be deemed crazy. Or something like that.

"I said I'm fine," he mumbled, a distant sadness in his eyes. "You didn't need to come after me."

"I know I didn't need to. Could've easily left you to your self destructive ways. Let you die of exposure on this bench, or get run over by a truck because you didn't notice it in time. Definitely could have done all those things," Alucard answered, sounding as if all of those things sounded much more pleasant than sitting on this bench with Trevor trying to reign him in.

Alucard was looking ahead instead of at Trevor, his heart aching for the man. When he spoke again, his tone was soft and he let his feelings bleed into it, no matter how vulnerable it made him feel, "But how would I have been able to live with myself if I did?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing at his temples. Trevor was a migraine and a half, but he cared about him none the less. Can't control your heart, after all.

Trevor stayed quiet, that pesky thought of how right Alucard was coming up again. For a brief, fleeting moment, he had wondered if it would have been better if he had just wandered into traffic instead. But Trevor didn't necessarily want to die, at least not like that. He wasn't taking many precautions to stop it, though.

Why had he texted his dom, anyway? What had he hoped to accomplish? Trevor frowned to himself, shoved his hands further into his pockets like it mattered- it didn't, everything was soaked on him. He wasn't sure what he was wanting to do with Alucard or why he thought lashing out would have done anything at all. Emotions were stupid and he hated them.

"Right, well," Trevor grunted as he pushed himself up off the bench. He didn't like being faced with everything he was right now and needed to find an out. "Good on you, then. Night," his voice was gruff as he attempted to walk away, even if he really didn't make it that far before stumbling.

Alucard was instantly at his side, catching him before he could fall. He looped an arm around Trevor's waist to help support him, and was reassured for a moment as Trevor leaned into him. It didn't last long though, Trevor shoving Alucard away, and the dhampir letting himself be shoved away. They stood staring at one another, Trevor glaring.

Sighing, Alucard ran a hand through his hair. Trevor was even more stubborn here, outside the bedroom, than when he was being a willful brat. If Alucard actually believed in the gods, he would have sent them an emergency prayer right now.

"I'm going to help you one way or another, you don't have a choice in that right now," Alucard said, jabbing his finger into Trevor's chest, "Now you can let me walk you home and take care of you, or else I'm dragging your ass back to my apartment where I will force you to receive first aid, maybe take a shower, and drink some water and sleep this shit off. Do you understand me?"

Alucard was _scolding_ him, which only served to piss Trevor off more. Gritting his teeth, he glared up at the tall, beautiful asshole that was bossing him around. The one that he wished to spend more time with, and be close to, even if he never said it.

"I'm not paying you for that," Trevor snorted, thinking he was making a witty joke.

Hurt flashed across Alucard's face momentarily at Trevor's words. Just a reminder of the strict lines of their relationship. Alucard was a paid dom to Trevor, nothing more. Despite himself, it hurt to be reminded of that. He knew that's what their relationship was, he was trying to come to terms with it, and it sucked that Trevor was throwing it in his face.

But that didn't mean he was going to let Trevor go.

His features formed quickly into an annoyed, haughty, better-than-you expression. "You're not paying me for anything right now, Trevor," he scoffed, "So maybe take two seconds to ask yourself what I am getting out of this, especially considering gratitude is far off the table, you piece of shit."

With that, Alucard hefted Trevor onto and over his shoulder. 

"I don't care if you don't like it- in fact, at this moment, that's rather a motivating factor- I'm going to take care of you. I will warm you up so you don't get hypothermia, I will tend your wounds, and you will sleep off this booze under my care. After that, I don't give a fuck what you do," he hissed as he started off back towards his house.

Trevor had paid no mind to the hurt he saw. He did his best to look away and ignore it. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to strike where Alucard would feel it the most, because he was mad at his own feelings. Trevor had made good on pushing most people out of his life through being an asshole like that. It was for the best, Trevor always thought. 

Hurt them before he can be hurt.

Right when he thought he would be getting away from Alucard, that this was the end of it, Alucard was talking again. Trevor snapped a glare at him, gritting his teeth and on the verge of telling him to fuck off. Then he was being lifted up off of his feet like he weighed nothing. Which was a shocking experience to say the least.

"Put me the fuck down!" Trevor shouted, indignant as ever. "You fucking bastard-" he was cut off when Alucard jostled him some, just enough to get him to grunt and shut up. He grumbled more, complaining for a bit as Alucard carted him off. It wasn't too long into their little "adventure" that Trevor went silent, either from falling asleep or just deciding not to talk.

This was not how he thought the night would turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN, another update! I wonder what's gonna happen at Alucard's home, where Sypha also resides and will potentially see Trevor's asshole shenanigans? Hmm. (spoiler alert, y'all know it won't go super well at first.) Stayed tuned! And thanks again for the continued and loving support!


	5. just say that you need me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with an update, finally! Did I realize how long it had been? Honestly, no. Time isn't real and my brain likes to ignore it a lot. And my own mental illnesses really kicked my ass the last few months. I do apologize for taking so long, this work hasn't been abandoned! Sapphic and I are working on continuing it, and we have at least one more chapter after this written and nearly ready to go. Thank you all so much for sticking with us this far, it means the world to us!!

It wasn't nothing to lift Trevor and carrying him all the way back to his house, but Alucard had been confident enough he could do it even before he had lifted Trevor up. He was tired by the time they got to his house, and he was unlocking the door and maneuvering him and Trevor into the cozy household. But he was going to do his best not to let it show. Fucking Trevor and his stupid face and his stupid words. 

Alucard plopped him onto the couch. A few moments later, a towel was thrown at Trevor, and a few moments after that, clean and dry clothes were placed on the coffee table in front of him. All without Alucard saying a word. He then proceeded to start making tea and fetch the first aid kit. 

When he came back into the living room, he saw that Trevor was at the front door, apparently making to leave. Alucard did nothing to hide his preternatural speed in getting in the way, standing between Trevor and the door. 

"Are you going to get back on the couch or am I going to have to drag your ass there, and tie you down?" he spat at him.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place!" Trevor snarled back at Alucard, though at this rate, he could barely walk. He was a mess through and through, and Alucard's speed had nearly scared him. If he were a bit more sober, he might have taken more notice to it. That and the way Alucard's eyes seemed to flash more in the light, much more predatory than he could remember them being.

"You gods damned-" Trevor stopped short. His face suddenly went green and he felt his stomach flip over. All he could do then was stare at Alucard for a moment. "Bathroom." 

There was a long, annoyed sigh from the dhampir before he told Trevor how to get there. He took off a second later, making it to the toilet in time to throw up. At least he hadn't lost his stomach all over the nice floors. Trevor had drank more than he originally thought, if this was any indication. This time, though, he stayed in the bathroom in hopes of putting some distance between them, sitting on the floor and groaning to himself.

Alucard kept an ear out for the sound of the bathroom door opening as he went about making Trevor a cup of tea to warm himself. He decided to make it mint tea, which would help with Trevor's vomiting problem, if it persisted. When he'd gone through all the effort to make the tea, and sat in the living room for a good couple minutes and Trevor still hadn't come out of the bathroom, he started to get worried. Had Trevor passed out in there? Was he drowning in his own vomit? 

No sooner had the thought occurred then he was at the door of the bathroom, seeing that Trevor was just sitting on the floor like a miserable little lump. He said nothing, only went to retrieve the tea, and the dry clothes, and set them in front of Trevor, before going back to get the first aid kit. He was glad to see Trevor had pulled his sopping wet shirt off, even if he was glaring at the dry t-shirt in front of him. 

Alucard sat next to Trevor, and grabbed the arm he had noticed was injured earlier. He pulled out the alcohol swabs and ran it across the cut, feeling a deep sense of petty satisfaction when he heard Trevor hiss softly at the sting. Serves him right for being an asshole. 

"You're still cold as an ice cube. If you don't want to drink the tea, or don't feel you can, I'm happy to make you a hot water bottle. I don't want you catching hypothermia," Alucard said as he began putting the ointment on the wound. He noticed that there were other marks, slash marks, on Trevor's ribs. Looked like they were made of claws. "What'd you do, get into a fight with a harpy?"

"Pff, maybe," Trevor scoffed at the harpy comment. It hadn't been a harpy, but he had gotten similar wounds from them in the past. It had been something similar to a harpy, but really, Trevor hadn't taken the time to ask questions. He hissed again when Alucard seemed to press harder with the alcohol swab.

"Hm, well, I hope you kicked her ass," Alucard said as he finished bandaging up Trevor's arm. He shifted to move closer so he could work on Trevor's ribs. 

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Trevor raised a brow at Alucard, not thinking about how it might have given himself away just a bit. As sure as his hunter brain was saying Alucard was more than just plain human, the other side of his brain said he really didn't give a flying fuck. 

Even through the smell of blood and alcohol that clung to Trevor, Alucard could smell that wonderful smokey, woodsy, earthy scent that clung to him. He hated that he wanted to take in a deep breath to get as much of the smell as he could. Trevor was being a right bastard to him tonight, and yet his feelings for the man were unaffected. He felt cursed. "You will get hypothermia if you don't warm up. Or at the very least a cold," Alucard said as he cleaned the rib wounds, "Are you going to drink the tea or am I going to get you a hot water bottle?"

"I'll drink the gods damned tea, if you'll stop talking," he groaned, his head thunking against the wall as he tipped it back. It took more effort than he could afford when Alucard only gave him a victorious smirk. Trevor knew that look. And right now, it royally pissed him off. He took the cup once Alucard handed it to him, perhaps a bit more aggressively than needed, sipping it slowly and relishing in how warm it felt as it slid down his throat. Stupid pretty man knowing what he needed and taking care of him. Really, Trevor thought to himself, the audacity. 

Alucard let them sit in silence for a while, though he continued to stare Trevor down. He waited for the man to finish the cup of tea before he spoke again. Mostly because he liked the way Trevor looked more and more uncomfortable the longer Alucard stared at him in silence. Served him right. "You're absolutely insufferable, did you know that?" he asked, picking up Trevor's wet shirt that he'd shed and standing, "Now take your pants off so I can throw them in the dryer."

"Mm, yes, I've been told that before," Trevor nodded, giving a mirthless laugh. "And I believe I've told you how much of a bastard you are, yes?" he smirked at Alucard, but the expression fell away quickly enough when he got another glare from the dhampir. "Fine," he wasn't in the mood to fight Alucard more on that, and it wasn't like the man had never seen him naked before. So Trevor stood, shivering some without a shirt and even more so when his pants were shed.

Everything on him had been soaked, and only now that they were in a warm home did he really start to feel the chill. Trevor begrudgingly put on the dry clothes Alucard had provided, leaning back against the wall now. He was terribly tired, he felt sick, and he was in a home that he didn't want to be in, around a man that he wanted to slap and kiss at the same time.

What a great fucking night this was for him.

Alucard disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later, having thrown the wet clothes into the dryer. When he reappeared, he threw a blanket at Trevor and placed the refilled mug in front of him. He had seen how Trevor started to shiver once he was out of his clothes. Alucard knew the kind of chill Trevor was dealing with. 

"Are you going to sleep in here, or would you like to sleep somewhere comfortable and warm?" He asked, bitterness oozing out of his words. He was sure Trevor was going to do or say something incredibly rude. Like 'fuck off' or 'I sleep where I want'. Never mind that Alucard was doing him a gods damned favor. Never mind how much Alucard cared for this piece of shit sitting grumpily on his bathroom floor.

"Better yet," Another voice said from behind Alucard, smaller but none the less fierce. Trevor jumped nearly out of his skin as he looked around Alucard to see a small woman, arms folded over her chest. "You could at least act a little appreciative of all the help you're being given." 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"I could ask you the same. You're in my home, after all." 

"Oh, wonderful, two assholes under one roof." 

"Ah," Sypha nodded then. "You must be the brat." 

"Excuse me!?" 

"I didn't stutter."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love, did we wake you?" Alucard asked, looping an arm around Sypha and placing a kiss on her hair. She looked up at him with concerned eyes, and it hurt his heart. She needed to rest, she worked in the morning. And here he was, bringing in brash idiots into the house in the middle of the night. Even still, she was worried about him. He wanted to apologize to her for being stuck with him. 

He wanted to apologize for bringing Trevor back at all. He wanted to get on his knees and bury himself in her and beg her forgiveness.

"It's alright," she smiled at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. She was more worried than anything, and if the state that Trevor appeared to be in meant anything, she knew his hands were full with this guy. Sypha already didn't like him for being so awful to her love. "If you can stay quiet," her eyes turned to Trevor and he felt a chill go down his spine.

"You can stay in the guest room. One peep out of you, Belmont, and you'll be back out in the rain." 

"What did you just-" 

"I know a Belmont when I see one," she snapped her fingers, letting a flame show at the tip of them. "A Speaker knows many things. Keep that in mind, hm?" 

"Son of a bloody fucking demon- of course there's a Speaker here!" Trevor groaned loudly, shoving his hands into his hair. He looked between Alucard and Sypha, feeling a bit sick again and still too cold to really function much more.

"Please, do you have to shout at everything?" Sypha rolled her eyes. She was remarkably calm in the face of all of this. "Can you stay quiet for the night and sleep it off?" 

"...Fine," Trevor growled. Sypha smiled, but it was as cold as ice, making him shiver all over again.

"Don't make me regret this, Belmont," she chirped, still all smiles. "I'm going back to bed, love," she smiled at Alucard, much more sweetly. "You should try to get some rest too, okay?" she went up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before she slipped off to her bedroom.

Alucard's stomach dropped at the name Belmont. He'd had no idea Trevor was of that lineage, let alone that he was a demon hunter at all. Though that would explain his wounds. Of all the hunters in all the world for him to fall for, it was a mother fucking Belmont. 

He truly was cursed. 

"Do you need help walking?" Alucard asked, voice soft, arms wrapped around his middle. He was too tired to keep the deep sorrow he was feeling from leaking out.

Trevor eyed Alucard for a moment, wondering why he looked so sad all of a sudden. It hurt to see him so upset, apparently brought on by knowing he was a Belmont. So Trevor had been right in thinking he wasn't just a human. But he didn't have the mind power to sort that all out at the moment, instead just watching him from where he leaned against the wall.

Carefully pushing himself off the wall, Sypha's words were still ringing in his mind. The same nasty feeling of guilt cropped up again, the one Trevor tried to squish with alcohol all the time. The guilt that said he was a shitty person and did shitty things to people that didn't deserve it.

"I'm alright," he kept his voice down this time. "I um," he cleared his throat, shifted where he stood as his face turned red. "I didn't, ah, well, I didn't mean what I said. Back at the park. About paying for things," he said in a bit of a rush. Still not good at apologizing, he realized.

"...So, um. Sorry. About that," he looked at the floor for a moment. "Thanks for helping me out."

Alucard watched as Trevor stumbled over an apology. He was bad at it, but he was clearly trying to do his best. That meant the world to Alucard, even as his heart hurt at the new knowledge of Trevor's life. He tilted Trevor's head up, finger tucked under that stubborn jut of a chin. He gently brushed some of Trevor's hair out of his face, letting all his affection show alongside the lingering sadness. This man was a brute, he was stubborn, he was rash. But he had a soft, squishy center. Of that Alucard was sure. 

"You're welcome," he said and gently placed a kiss on Trevor's lips, "Let me show you to the guest room."

Trevor was surprised at the kiss. It was so sweet and warm that he couldn't help but lean into it, kissing back, even if it was tired. He still had gotten some affection from Alucard, even after all he had said that night. He didn't deserve any of it.

He nodded, though, realizing bed was probably the best option for the time being. Something warm did sound appealing, after being cold for so long and the alcohol starting to wear off. As he started to walk this time, he stumbled again and shivered more, pulling the blanket tightly around himself. 

Alucard apparently noticed and took it upon himself to hoist Trevor up once more, only in a bridal carry this time. Trevor's face turned red as he was cradled against the taller man's chest, though he couldn't deny how good it felt. Alucard resisted the urge to tuck Trevor into bed. Instead, he just set the man down on the end of the bed and pulled back the covers for him. He looked to Trevor, that handsome idiot, and felt a pang in his chest. If Trevor truly was a Belmont, there would be no way they could be together. No matter how much Alucard wanted it. He needed to say goodbye to that dream, to let go of this man. 

If this was going to be his last night with Trevor, he was going to make the best of it. He walked over to Trevor and gently cupped the man's face with one of his hands, "Do you want company?" he breathed, hoping the answer was going to be yes. Hoping Trevor would let him spend the night in bed with him. "It will help to keep you warm."

Trevor, tired and worn, feeling the downside of his usual self hatred, didn't know what to say. So much had happened in a short time that he felt a bit jarred, his brain foggy and confused still. But Alucard's hands were warm, and he missed having someone to touch. To hold onto. 

Had he ever spent the night with someone to just sleep? Or had it only ever been sex and then leave? Trevor felt himself sink a little lower.

"Yes," he agreed without really thinking about it. Trevor was lonely. He was always lonely and felt empty when he wasn't crushing it with alcohol or going to Alucard for sex. While it certainly helped his case, he didn't mean to start shivering more.

The two climbed into bed together, and Alucard wrapped himself around Trevor, snuggling greedily into him. He buried his face into Trevor's neck, his arms looped around the hunter's waist. For a few moments, he could forget his woes. Forget that Trevor was never going to be able to be in his life. Forget that this was the one and only time he'd get to hold him like this. 

Alucard did not sleep much in Trevor's bed, just enough to restore himself and be able to be semi-functional the next day. A few hours tops. He spent the rest of the time gazing adoringly at the man in his arms, at the way he was relaxed and vulnerable and open. At the way that, even in his sleep, his face would scrunch up in an annoyed expression from time to time. When Trevor's eyes fluttered open, Alucard's heart nearly stopped. 

"Good morning, sunshine," he purred, a sly smile on his face as Trevor groaned, grasping at his head, "There's water and an aspirin on the bedside table."

Trevor fell asleep almost as soon as Alucard put his arms around him. He was already feeling a bit warmer, wrapped up in blankets and Alucard, feeling that sense of peace that he chased after so often. 

Who would have thought that sleeping in someone's arms would allow him to sleep through most of the night? Trevor stayed snuggled in close and didn't wake until well into the next morning. The headache hit within a few seconds of opening his eyes and he felt like he had pulled every muscle in his body.  
At Alucard's words, Trevor didn't question anything and just grabbed at the pills, taking the aspirin and chugging the water before flopping back into the pillows, one arm over his eyes to avoid the light.

Alucard laughed softly, even as his heart ached, "Feeling rough this morning, hmm?" he asked, laughing more when Trevor whacked him with a pillow. After catching the pillow and chucking it behind him, he pulled Trevor close to him, arms wrapped around the hunter's middle. 

"How did you sleep, darling?"

Ever the quiet grouch for once, Trevor buried his face against Alucard's chest. He was dazed enough that he didn't question what was going on, still remembering what had happened last night. Right now, he desperately wanted comfort of some kind and Alucard was offering it. So he curled into the dhampir, groaning at the question, swatting at Alucard's side, though there was no force behind the hit. Trevor shivered a little, still feeling the effects of being out in the rain all night. 

"Feel like I got hit by a truck," Trevor grumbled, voice muffled as he let himself be cuddled and held. It felt too good, and he never wanted it to end. "Slept fine."

"Fighting harpies will do that," Alucard teased, "And I don't imagine being absolutely shit-faced helped any." 

Denial was a strong force, even in someone who was only half-human. And Alucard could convince himself that this wasn't temporary, just long enough to truly enjoy his time with Trevor. He gently brushed his fingertips along Trevor's cheek, even as the man glared at him. 

"Feeling too ill for a kiss?"

Slowly, Trevor started to realize that they had never had a morning together. This felt more intimate than any of their sessions, and yet Trevor wasn't absolutely repulsed by the show of affection and care. He was warm, at least, and in a soft bed with a man that he wanted to be beside. Granted, Trevor didn't recognize that he was falling for Alucard, nor would he ever breathe a word of that, but it felt good.

"No," Trevor answered, though he kissed Alucard before the dhampir got a chance to say anything else. It was sweeter than most, when usually everything about Trevor was rough and unrefined.

Alucard drank in the sweetness of Trevor's affection, committing the feeling to memory. This was everything he'd dreamed it would be. But perhaps only so because, despite himself, he knew it was a fleeting moment. 

He wanted to make love to Trevor. Wanted to feel the sweetness as deeply as he could. But he knew he couldn't do it, no matter how much he ached for it. No matter how his heart longed to see Trevor splayed out and vulnerable, tender and loving. 

He pulled away, gently brushing Trevor's bottom lip with his thumb, "You still smell like booze. You ought to take a shower. I can make us breakfast while you do, if you can stick around?"

"Yeah, well, drinking a lot of booze results in that," Trevor groused, though he had to admit he did feel rather dirty after the previous night's events. He was lucky that Alucard cared just enough to drag his ass somewhere and keep him from freezing to death at least. Trevor would be happy if he got out of this without any illness at all.

Instead of moving, he only snuggled in a little closer. "I'll shower," He was pliant enough to agree with the suggestions, at least. Hangovers were bad enough to deal with and he did not have the energy to be his usual bratty self. "Just let me wake up more," he added, stretching and twisting himself some, his back cracking. With a groan of relief, he leaned more into Alucard. 

He felt a hand gently slide into his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. Trevor was much like a cat when it came to head scratches, relaxing even more against Alucard. He didn't want to get out of bed or for this quiet little moment to end. It was like they were tucked away in a safe bubble, one that would come crashing down as soon either of them got up. So he stayed, just a little longer, wanting to drink up the affection.

Alucard had never seen Trevor so compliant, so chill. It only made his affection for the man grow. He couldn't keep a soft, rumble of a laugh from bubbling up as Trevor so eagerly leaned into the head scritches. Oh, he wanted to see every side of this stubborn, adorable man, even as he knew that he couldn't. 

They stayed snuggled in the bed together for as long as they both possibly could. But eventually, other needs arose, and the spell was broken. Alucard directed Trevor to where the towels were and let him get in a shower, so he could stop smelling like putrid booze with a hint of mint. While Trevor was in the shower, Alucard got around to whipping up a quick breakfast. Pancakes, simple, tasty, something everyone loved. He started the coffee maker as well, and when Trevor got out of the shower the house smelled of fresh brewed coffee and maple syrup.

Trevor relished in the hot water and the chance to clean himself off. Of course, he didn't much care for the floral scents of Alucard's shampoo and soaps, at least not on himself, but he definitely smelled better by the end of it. He slipped out and saw that his own clothes were cleaned and dried, fresh for him to wear.

By the time he stepped into the kitchen, he was already drawn to the smell of coffee, his stomach growling at the smell of food to go with it. Trevor looked a bit embarrassed, just for a moment, which he quickly covered when Alucard handed him a cup of coffee. Black, no sugar.  
Alucard remembered that. Trevor felt a knot in his chest but took it nonetheless, the warm drink helping to soothe the headache and hangover as well. 

"So, you cook on top of everything else," He said as he glanced around the kitchen. He was getting a small glimpse into the life that Alucard led outside of their sessions.

"Yes, I'm a veritable homemaker," he answered, taking his own cup of coffee (mostly cream and sugar) to the table, to sit down and enjoy the meal he'd made. While Trevor had been in the shower, Alucard had also cleaned himself up a bit. He'd brushed and braided his hair, letting it fall over one shoulder. He was no longer wearing the sweatpants he'd left the house in last night, instead in silken pajama pants with a matching robe. And no shirt. "Do you cook? Or are you one of those folks who prefers takeout?"

"Bit of both," Trevor answered as he sipped his coffee, though he was doing his best not to stare at Alucard and how stunning he looked in the morning. It wasn't fair, the beautiful bastard could look good no matter what. Trevor scratched at the stubble on his chin, feeling like he could stand to shave some time soon. It was getting too long for his liking. 

"Mostly just eating food when I remember to eat," Trevor shrugged one shoulder, not thinking much of it. He certainly didn't keep a balanced diet, despite how hard he worked. But calories were calories and Trevor knew he had to have them.

Alucard stared at Trevor, looking confused, "I don't get it. What do you mean 'when you remember to eat'? You forget to eat? Do you not... feel hunger?" he asked, his frown growing more pronounced as he spoke, the crease between his eyebrows getting deeper. "You really.. You forget to eat? This isn't a haha-funny?"

Trevor stared back at Alucard, sitting there like he hadn't said anything too strange, but the dhampir was looking at him like he was speaking another language.

"No," he raised a brow, confused as to why Alucard was confused. "It happens sometimes," he didn't want to include that it was because he would fall into slumps and stay in his shitty motel room and drink himself to sleep. Or hunt until he couldn't move anymore. He didn't have a place to call home or a permanent residence anywhere. Food didn't always get to happen. Money was tight sometimes, too. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just don't understand you sometimes," Alucard said, reaching and taking a sip of his coffee as he continued to look at Trevor. His heart ached to take care of this man. This mess of a man who couldn't even feed himself, for whatever reasons there were. He wanted to cook food for him, good food that would enrich his life and keep him strong and healthy. A sharp pain spiked through him at the loss of that possibility. 

They sat there in awkward silence for several moments, Alucard picking at the food in front of him. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were a hunter? Surely you know I'm not entirely human."

Trevor laughed just a little, shaking his head. "It's not something you just drop in regular conversation now, is it?" he smirked at Alucard, though clearly all of his suspicions had been correct from their time together. Trevor ate a few bites before he realized Alucard was still staring at him and waiting for an answer. Maybe he had been trained already to respond to his dom easily, because Trevor suddenly felt very pressed, and wanted to say more. 

"I had a feeling that you weren't when we first met. I just didn't say anything because I didn't really care," he shrugged again. It was true, at least. "Figured if you were something that wanted to kill me, you would, and then it wouldn't really matter, would it?" He shoved another bite of pancakes into his mouth to avoid saying more for a moment. Still, Alucard was not having that as his answer.

"I didn't tell you I was a hunter because I don't tell anyone. It's not something I share or do, it's nothing against you," he frowned hard as he spoke. "Most people look at you like you're insane if you mention that you hunt harpies or demons, or ask them if they happen to be some sort of mythical creature. It doesn't end well."

"You have very little sense of self preservation, did you know that? Are you aware?" Alucard said, staring at him. He was absolutely struck by the comment about if Alucard had wanted to kill him. Two things came to the dhampir's mind. First, why would he kill a nice source of income. And second, Trevor put himself in an incredibly vulnerable situation with someone he knew was capable of killing him, and might want to. Though he supposed that wasn't so different from other folks he'd had in his service. He supposed everyone relied on the first thing to keep them safe. 

"Do people not know? If they're not entirely human? How does that work? Parent fucked off?" He asked, curious about the state of others who were stuck between worlds. Well, perhaps they didn't feel as stuck as he did. Gods, he wished his dad had fucked off.

"I would bargain that some don't know," Trevor nodded. Conversation never came that easily to him, but this didn't feel too strained. So he kept it going for now, even if it was honestly a strange topic to bring up at all. He finished off his food and got another cup of coffee, though he had completely chosen to ignore the fact that Alucard said he had poor self preservation.

Maybe he had a death wish. Trevor never wanted to talk about that. 

"I'm still surprised your lady friend knew I was a Belmont by looking at me. Which also leaves me to question," He looked Alucard in the eye this time. "Are you a dhampir?" he asked, tilting his head. He had guessed vampire originally, but there had been a little too much human to him for that to be the only thing.

Alucard choked on his coffee at Trevor's completely accurate guess of his species status. He supposed, though, that a Belmont would be trained in such things. He felt the cold of despair creeping in at the reminder of Trevor's heritage. He would have to be careful not to reveal too many details of his past, lest his father's identity be revealed. 

The reality that this was going to be his last moments with Trevor came crashing down around him. He put on a neutral and pleasant mask to hide the stormy, dark feelings. 

"Yes, I am a dhampir. My mother was human," he answered, "And she is not my 'lady friend'. Her name is Sypha. She's my mistress, and my life partner."

The hunter made a soft hum of acknowledgement, though he noted that Alucard choked on his drink. "Surprised I was able to guess?" he asked with a smirk then. "I didn't get it drilled into my head all growing up for nothing," He continued to grin. Trevor was smart, in some respects. He was skilled and talented even, though no one would guess it by how the man lived his life.

"Sypha the speaker," Trevor noted. "Fiery one, is she?" He was clearly attempting to make a bad pun based around the flame she had produced at her fingertips last night. When he only received an eye roll, Trevor just laughed more.

But there was that sinking feeling again, too. Alucard had a partner, one that he clearly loved and cared for. Trevor swallowed back those stupid emotions he felt, because he wasn't about to ask that whole history or what it might mean. Clearly, it didn't affect their careers, but a career and loving someone were often very different things.

Not that Trevor was in love or anything. He wasn't sure he was still capable of it.

"I've never met a dhampir before," he said after a moment. "I tend to avoid vampires in general," that much was true at least. His family legacy prided themselves on hunting vampires specifically, but he had never wanted to really go for that, either. Vampires could be a nasty lot to deal with.

"A Belmont who actively avoids vampires? Interesting," Alucard noted pleasantly, like it was a new variety of rose someone had shown him. He continued to pick at his breakfast, though his appetite was all but gone. He'd have to eat light for lunch. Maybe he'd text Sypha and see if she wanted to have lunch with him, and he could bring her something. 

He wanted to ask why. Why Trevor avoided vampires, why he let himself continue to see Alucard when he knew he was half-vampire. Was it part of his lack of concern for his safety? Had he found the allure of danger enticing? He wanted to ask, wanted to delve deep, wanted to get to know Trevor. 

But that would inevitably lead to questions about his own past. His own family. His vampire heritage. And that was not something he wanted to do in his last moments with Trevor. "Do you want more coffee?" Alucard asked, noting that Trevor had drained his mug.

Trevor had to think for a moment. Another cup of coffee would let him stay there longer, which is what he wanted in the long run. But that would make leaving again that much harder. He always hated being put into these spots and this was no different. Gods damn it all.

"I'm good for now," he shook his head. His walls were coming back up, because he had let them down for too long. He had said more to Alucard than he had to anyone in his life thus far. Trevor didn't really have friends or family to talk to. He was a loner at heart, and Alucard had somehow cracked through that shell and gotten him to talk. What a fucking conundrum he was in now.

"Thanks for all of this," he managed after another lapse into silence. He still wasn't sure what to make of how things had played out the night before. "It, um, it was nice," he cleared his throat. Stupid gratitude. Stupid feelings. He hated it. "I promise I won't drunk and angry text you in the future," he grinned, hoping that Alucard understood he was joking. Or at least trying to make light of the situation. 

Even in all of his asshole behavior, Trevor realized he had said some very hurtful things to Alucard. Had done hurtful things, and he was shocked to see the dhampir still wanted to be near him at all.

Alucard smirked at Trevor and his little quip, "Good. Only happy drunk text me in the future," he teased, pleased to see Trevor roll his eyes. He wanted to say more. About how he cared for Trevor, and would do the entire night over again, even if it had been a bit of a nightmare, just to make sure Trevor was safe. Was taken care of. He wanted to kiss Trevor, to tease him when he could feel the man melt against him. But all of that implied a continued relationship that couldn't happen. 

So he did nothing. 

Trevor left shortly after that, and Alucard retreated to his room. He didn't end up texting Sypha for lunch. When she came home, there was a note on the kitchen counter letting her know there was dinner for her in the oven, and that it just needed to be reheated. 

But Alucard was in his room, shut away from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There are a few more planned and written chapters, at least two I believe, and they will be updated when I'm done editing them. Let us know what you think and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
